


事后烟After Sex

by hailthorki



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3p, ABO, M/M, PWP, 双龙, 失禁, 孕期Play, 强制标记, 生子, 蓝皮基xpeter, 蛇化play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 一次战斗之后，Omega的蜘蛛侠突然到了发情期，遇到了心情不好的邪神，从做爱到标记最后相爱生了孩子





	1. Chapter 1

【莫吉托】

硝烟漫天，碎石遍布，断断续续来自幸存者的哀嚎充斥着整个城市，复仇者和算不上复仇者的某位神刚刚结束了一场艰难的战斗。  
也许只能说是半场的战斗。  
他们也仅仅是逼退了入侵者，待他们回去重整旗鼓，必将又是卷土重来的恶战。

蜘蛛侠——Peter Parker并没有跟上队友回基地。  
因为作为一个Omega超级英雄，他硬撑着接受战斗却迎来了自己的发情期。  
亏得这身特殊设计的战衣，别人才没有发现他的信息素已经浓烈的要命。  
他需要一个没什么人的地方，给自己来上几针抑制剂，至少，能让他不会在一触即发的战斗中无法应对，他也不愿意因为这种事情破坏了队友的休整。

撤离后的城市，随便推开一家旅店都是人去楼空。  
Peter找了间干净的屋子，松开一身制服，霎时间青柠檬的味道装满了整个房内，满身的燥热伴着需要发泄的情欲，折磨的他无力动弹。  
摸了摸战衣腰间的一排小管，除了平时插着他的蛛丝补充，最边上还有一支针剂，他现在急需的东西。  
“OH SHIT！！！”他的抑制剂只剩了一支空管，Peter伸手摸了摸战衣的腰间，还留有一丝湿滑。  
“看来不得不回去了…”  
可是他真的使不上力气了。  
战衣就松松垮垮挂在身上，Peter不得已还是得往门口走去，发情期来的凶猛，股间已然濡湿一片，这会儿如果来个Alpha，他可能会不知廉耻的扑上去。

然而人就是不能随便给自己下决定。

刚迈出旅馆房间的门，就撞上了一个高大的身躯。  
“Hi，Spider Man~”  
“OH Hi，God of Mischief…”  
有什么不对劲。  
怎么会有朗姆酒的味道？  
“看看我这是遇到了什么，一只发了情的Omega，嗯~”Loki凑近男孩的脖子吸吸鼻子，“真是清纯的柠檬味道啊~”  
“我如果希望你好心的把我送回基地或者帮我弄两支抑制剂来是不是不太现实…”  
“当然。”邪神嘴边浮出了一抹诡谲的笑。  
Loki今天的心情差到了极点，被他该死的老哥喊来帮忙，打得焦头烂额不说，不容易解决了一帮怪物，这会儿倒好，全队回去整休了，没人管他，给他扔在这废墟之中，脸上还有着阵阵刺痛，显然他连伤口都没恢复。  
路过这家旅馆就闻到了信息素的味道，本来想着运气不算坏，这种时刻还有Omega供他发泄，不但刚上楼就遇到了投怀送抱，更为让他心中抑郁消散的是，这个Omega不正是复联那帮蝼蚁里的小蜘蛛吗！

“那你要不临时给我个标记？就当被你哥哥喊来帮忙帮的彻底一些吧…我想他们不会亏待你…”  
“小东西你知道吗？”Loki将Peter推回了房间，丝毫不收敛地释放着自己的信息素，“你要不提Thor，我可能还会发发善心。”  
“你别…靠过来了…”  
Peter退坐到了床边，邪神的信息素太烈了，还是诡异的朗姆酒，对上空气里的青柠，简直融合得完美…  
“突然好想来杯加了薄荷叶的鸡尾酒，以前来中庭的时候喝过，现在居然挺想念的。”修长的身躯弯了腰看着Peter，两人几乎要鼻尖相碰，“求我帮你吧，不然那帮丑东西再回来你可什么都做不了了哦…”  
暧昧的距离撕裂着Peter的理智，Loki本身就是邪神，引诱的话语更像是带着魔咒，一点点摧毁着他的心防。  
这该死的Omega体质！  
“看来你可能不太需要我。”Loki抬起眼前脸红之人的下巴，“那我走咯？你自己回基地也好，想办法找抑制剂也行…”  
说完恶意地揉了揉薄软的嘴唇松开了手，转身带起的金绿色披风拂过Peter面前，并没有多余的留恋。  
“别走…”  
Peter心里了然他根本是走不回基地的，蛛丝早就耗尽了，靠着当前状态的双腿，爬回去都做不到。  
听到小声呼唤的Loki并没有停下，他的目的还没有达到，可不会轻易回头。  
“求你…”  
这声更是低不可闻，不过倒是没逃得了邪神的耳朵。  
Loki取下厚重华丽的披风扔在桌上，信步走回到那个小Omega的身边，居高临下，神祇的风姿不曾敛去半分。  
“求我什么？”  
太恶劣了！  
Peter抬头瞪着邪恶的Alpha，看着他笑得戏谑，却是只能任他为所欲为。  
“求你帮我…标记我…”  
一口气说了所有羞愧难当的话，他需要眼前的男人为他解决燃眉之急，只不过是一次标记一场性爱，这远远比不上或许明日将至的恶战重要。  
“脱掉你这身衣服，我讨厌复仇者！”  
Loki满意地看着男孩没有扭捏地褪下了这身花哨的蜘蛛战衣，里面精瘦的身体还印有几块擦伤。  
邪神舌头在齿间滑过，这幅身子太合他的口味了。  
伸手推了推Peter的肩将他压进床面，自己也跟着覆上，手指在男孩唇上轻轻来回摩挲，光滑柔软，有点像那个叫做布丁的甜美点心，不禁低下头浅尝起来。  
“唔…”  
发情中经不起任何挑逗的感官，哪怕是一个吻，都让Peter浑身颤栗软的像一潭水，见了鬼作为一个拥有变异体质的超级英雄，居然在这种时刻只希望被狠狠插入，是馈赠和意外的代价吗…  
贪恋着Loki口中冷冷的触感，Omega翻动舌头获取着更多这种像是加了碎冰的朗姆酒，解决着他无边际的渴望和干燥，此刻的他就像是迷失在海上的船员，醇厚的朗姆酒是他唯一的寄托。  
邪神修长的手指插进了Peter的发中，品味的浅吻逐渐变得强烈，掠夺着男孩口中每一颗氧气，撩拨着他升腾的欲望，而后放开了被撕咬得红肿的唇，啃噬上他的脖子、锁骨、胸口，所到之处均留下了深深的痕迹。  
“不要…碰这里…”  
Peter难耐地闪躲着邪神的手指在他乳珠上揉捏，太过敏感了，光是被碰触，就会不知羞愧地坚硬起来。  
“为什么不能碰，以后是要给我女儿喂奶的地方。”  
“做梦去吧…”  
“你大概不知道神让Omega受孕的几率有多高。”  
“我去堕胎也不会给你生孩子！”  
这句话让Loki虚了下眼睛，幽幽的宝石绿色泛出了一层黯淡，邪神心底的暴虐因子被激得雀跃，说出口的话也染上了森森寒意。  
“那就试试看你是打得快还是我播种得快！”  
Loki的手覆上Peter身上唯一剩下的布料，将它化成碎片消失在空气里，稀疏的毛发之中，粉嫩的性器呈现勃发之势却得不到安慰，前端渗着淫糜的汁液好似在哭泣一般。  
“中庭人都是这种不堪的尺寸吗？”  
严格说起来，他的尺寸真的不算小，也许在神Alpha眼里确实不够看的吧。  
“啧。”Loki看着手指上沾着的透明液体连连感叹，“湿成这样，很辛苦吧？”  
“你该少说点话。”  
真是个不乖巧的Omega.  
Loki一向只喜欢在床上臣服于他的那种，无论是Beta还是Omega甚至Alpha，他享受那种高高在上的感觉，而不是明明有求于他却倔强不听话的。  
所以他更加不喜欢这个蜘蛛男孩了。  
“好啊，我会让你一个字都说不出来的。”  
Loki嘴边扯出一个邪笑，身后多出了个同样的自己，没有那身墨绿色的魔法师战袍，只有通体黑色的痩型西装，比神域服饰更加得衬托出Loki身材的优势，宽肩细腰和窄臀，接近一米九的高度，一双长腿占据去了大部分的比例。  
全黑西装真不是所有人都能穿的。  
“你要…做什么…”  
“看看你会喜欢哪一个我呀？”  
“别这样…嗯…”  
Peter瑟缩了一下，早就湿润的后穴没有防备地被入侵了两根手指，像是不够一般死死得咬紧着那两只修长，仿佛乞求着更多。  
“嘘…”  
黑色的身影食指压在了Peter的唇上，微热的温度告诉他这即使是幻影也拥有着实在的身体，随即解开领带绑缚了他的双手，男孩想开口拒绝，张了嘴竟发现喉咙除了一些单音节，讲不出一句话，Peter有点害怕得挣扎起来，为什么会有两个Loki，这个邪神不是只会制造虚影的吗？  
“我不想再看到你反抗我…你该知道我有千万种的方法来折磨你…”  
他只是需要有个人来帮他度过一次发情期而已，为什么要做到这样的地步…  
翻转了Peter的身体，面前是衣冠楚楚的Loki，身后是玩弄魔法的邪神，捆绑的双手没有支撑点，只能依附在Loki怀中，一只手按下他的背却抬高了他的腰，窸窸窣窣的脱衣声传进他的耳朵，随着每一件衣服扔在地上，Peter感觉自己的尊严也被剥了一层。  
“要吗…”  
穴口被炙热顶着，仅仅是在入口处摩擦也能想象出傲人的尺寸，他当然想要，虽然只是生理的需求。  
“要就好好服务我。”身前的人发了话，捉了Omega双手放在腿间。  
Peter很艰难地用手肘支在床上，去解Loki的裤链，急躁地却连扣子都无法摆平，只能抬眼望向那双翠色。  
“听话吗？”  
Peter点点头，他实在撑不下去了，盘旋了太久的欲望已然灼痛了他的下腹，没有那些时间去纠结别的，他只想被标记，迅速驱散这发情期带来的一切。  
Loki好心地解开了纽扣，示意Omega继续做他该做的。  
滑动开拉链，依然是条纯黑的内裤，活动范围有限的双手一点点扯着内裤的边缘，当性器完全释放出来后，Peter还是被震惊了一瞬，直观比感受可怕得太多了。  
他吞不下的…  
“别犯傻啊，中庭小尺寸的Omega.”邪神在后面不断挑逗着那个哭泣的小穴，着急的可不是他。  
Peter握住这个可怖的柱身，嘴唇缓缓靠过去，伸出舌头舔上它的那圈沟壑，生涩地上下滑动他的小舌，将其充分湿润了才勉勉强强吞吐着前面的部分。  
“唔嗯…”  
好疼。  
虽不是撕裂那样的痛，被撑到极限的胀痛也不会好受到哪里去。  
Loki清晰地看着男孩眼角涌出了泪水，被邪神长驱直入，纵使湿滑的一塌糊涂，也经受不起那份巨大的突然闯入，若不是邪神的双手还钳制着他发抖的腰肢，这个Omega早就倒下去了。不过他也是不太好受的，狭窄的甬道将他包裹的太紧，令他难以抽动。  
“Easy…别咬得那么不舍得松开…”  
身前的男人伸手去捏他的乳尖，酥麻通过这小巧的颗粒传遍了全身，这一次的颤抖Loki敢肯定不是因为疼痛。  
分泌了更多爱液的后庭有了可以抽送的余地，邪神自不会压抑欲望，扶着窄窄的胯骨一下一下挺动起来，每一次似要抽离的角度都能看见粉色的嫩肉若隐若现，好不淫荡的一副身子。  
可怜的小嘴始终只能吞吐着一半的分身，更因为身后的律动难以坚持，Peter却连协商的话都无法说出，泪眼汪汪想和Loki换取一些怜悯。  
“求我又这样委屈的看着我，我都以为是自己强迫你的了…”  
只是这个样子实在是有些惨兮兮的。  
Loki恻隐之心已动，便不再让他去舔弄自己的炙热，示意身后的人暂且离开，将Peter抱进怀里，双臂穿过他的腋下，分开无力的双腿，再次令没有得到满足的嫩穴展现在邪神面前。  
第二次的进入没有先前的抵触和痛楚，Loki亲吻着他柔软的耳朵，优雅的手也包覆起那根浅淡的器官上下滑动，给予着Peter更多的快感。  
“嗯嗯…唔…”  
“我顶到了哦…”  
深处的秘密入口被顶开，男孩被异样的感觉撩拨的愈加燥热，需要更多更深的进入才能缓解。  
“别急。”  
Loki舔舐着他的后颈，青柠的香气中还有一些凉爽的味觉。  
“你果真是我的Mojito呢…”Loki加快了手里套弄的动作，“你的发情期持续多久？”  
想起男孩被施了禁言咒语，邪神抚上他的唇悄然解除。  
“大概…一天…我…我不知道…”Peter眼神迷离的说着，他都是靠着抑制剂在支撑，没有人帮他度过也没有人临时标记过他。  
“那可真是短暂。”用力挺动了一下腰，把茎体埋进了那个神秘的宫口。  
“啊…太…太深了…”  
“我会先标记你，但是这剩下的时间，你得乖乖的，知道吗？”  
“嗯…那…以后…”  
“我会回来的…”  
Alpha给予的承诺有着无法言喻的安全感，Peter没有多想，点头同意了。  
并不急着继续，Loki加快了手中撸动的频率，让男孩在自己怀中失神地高潮了一次后，邪神才完全进入了生殖腔，迅速成结卡紧了那个地方，Alpha射精的时间比寻常人要持久一些，待邪神全部释放之后，Loki也咬住了他脖子上的腺体，沁凉的朗姆酒香混进了带着薄荷味道的青柠，一杯调制完美的烈口Mojito…

被标记过的Peter恢复了不少体力，承受着两个Loki轮番的压榨，他数不清自己到底高潮了多少次，他只知道在Loki想要让两个人同时进入的时候哭得非常崩溃，呜咽着求他不要这样做。  
“别哭了，开玩笑的，我还不想弄死我刚刚得到的Omega…”  
Loki调笑着收回了自己的幻影。  
“我是疯了才会让你来帮我…”  
“这是段美妙的缘分也说不定呢…”  
Loki的心情因为突发的标记事件有所好转，这个Omega的信息素是他从没遇到过的吻合，甚至牵动起了他内心那点属于Alpha的责任感。  
略施点法术清理了不忍直视的床面，顺带着变出了一支烟一只火，又是在中庭养成的坏习惯。  
“我可以回去了…”  
缓过神来的Peter感觉好多了，被标记了之后热潮退得也很快，除却身上的黏腻，基本已经恢复的差不多了。  
“留下陪我吧…”  
一缕烟雾飘出窗外，Loki坐在床尾，笑的有些疲惫，也是这会儿，Peter才注意到他的脸上有一道正在愈合的血口，否认不了的，邪神真的有宛若天工雕刻般的容貌，即使是一丝不挂地坐在那儿抽着烟…  
好歹也是自己的Alpha。  
“其实你是…”我第一个标记的Omega。  
Loki没把这句话说完整，他觉得自己没控制住的标记行为是因为今天突然想喝Mojito，而男孩恰恰是青柠混着薄荷的味道。  
“什么？”  
“为我生个孩子吧？”  
“不要…”Peter连连摇头，即使是他的Alpha，这个亦正亦邪的神还是不可靠。  
“不要就再来两次吧。”  
扔了烟蒂，Loki倾了身子抓过他的Omega，带着烟雾吻上他的嘴，再一次将他压于身下。

 

【邪神的执念】

同仇敌忾地解决了这场灾难性的大战之后，Loki便返回了神域。  
而Peter硬着头皮去买了避孕药，他知道Loki那句神让Omega受孕几率奇高的话不是随口胡诌的，他不可能为了这个丝毫没有感情可言的Alpha去怀孕。  
他两个月一次的发情期，Loki也总是准时过来。  
他们就像一对炮友一样，纯粹地解决着发情期的困扰，偶尔扯几句话，Loki总在事后抽上一支烟，离去之时留下一屋子的烟草味，不呛人，梅子味儿的。  
Loki想让Peter为他生个孩子，从来都是进入他深层的入口成结，Peter没法拒绝他，只有在Loki离开之后偷偷去买药吃，所以每当Loki疑问为什么还没怀上的时候，男孩也只是含糊其辞地说也许他的体质比较特殊…  
长时间的不受孕，Loki深深起了怀疑，这会恰逢Peter发情期刚结束，他假意离开，幻化成一只乌鸦憩在窗外观察着他的Omega，本以为要多待几天确认他没有怀孕再走，何曾想过，还没演上半小时的鸟，就看到Peter吞了颗药下去。  
这让Loki彻底的恼羞成怒了。

夜半睡的迷糊，Peter感觉自己在梦里来到了极寒之地，身上被雪水覆盖，冷得透彻心扉。  
该不是变天了吧？  
意识到自己可能在做梦，Peter伸手想拉拉被子，触及之处却是真实的凉意。  
“嗯…？”  
眨了眨眼睛，啊，真是个噩梦！  
Peter看到眼前的一幕根本不想相信是真实存在，便倒头继续闭上眼。  
周身黑的仿佛绸缎光泽的巨蛇吐着信子在瞪自己，杏仁般的眼睛冒着幽幽的绿色…  
Peter在被子里狠狠掐了掐大腿，嗯，疼。  
“Fuck！”  
想要翻上墙壁的瞬间就被黑蛇一圈圈缠得密不透风，耳边嘶嘶作响，猩红的蛇信游走于他的耳廓肆意玩弄。  
“放开…”Peter肺里的空气正被一点点挤压，呼吸不再顺畅，肋骨也生生的疼，若是这蛇身再不松开，他恐怕离死也不远了。  
求生的欲望让Peter拼了命地挣扎，为什么危险来袭之时他的蜘蛛感应却失灵了！  
“放…开我…”  
“你杀了我多少孩子！”  
“我…什么…时候…”竭力呼吸着越来越稀薄的空气，这怪物找错人了吧，他救了多少孩子还差不多。  
“就在刚刚…”  
“什么刚刚！我…放开…放…”  
眼见自己的Omega声音越来越小快要真的窒息，巨蛇才卸下力量不再紧紧裹住男孩。  
“咳…”  
全部涌回身体的氧气让Peter不住地咳呛起来，打算寻个空档进行反击，现在的世道可真不太平，动物都成了精。  
只是这条巨蛇没有给他任何机会，长尾蜿蜒而下锁死了男孩的脚踝，冰冷的身体流连着他的腹部周围和大腿根部。  
蛇要打七寸。  
瞅准了那个致命的部位，Peter抬手便攻了下去。

“唔！！”  
大腿内侧最为稚嫩的一块肌肤传来撕心的痛，毒牙嵌进皮肉，令他脱力发冷的毒液通过血管立竿见影起了效，Peter最后的反击力量绝望地停止在了距离蛇七寸毫厘外的地方。  
“乖乖的…”  
黝黑的蛇收缩了瞳孔，用它没什么温度的身躯在男孩全身一遍又一遍缠绕滑动，尖利的牙齿磨咬着敏感脆弱的部位，可怖的蛇信更是将潜藏的快感无情地卷出。  
“不…不要…”  
静滞的低温萦绕在Peter脖子后的腺体，不动声色地带来恐惧，仿佛下一个瞬间，这条蛇就会咬开他已经被标记过的地方…  
“为什么要吃药？”  
“我不想怀孕…”  
“为什么！”  
蛇从Peter脖子上绕回了正面和他对视着，眼里尽是不解的愤怒。  
“我们没有感情的。”  
“可他标记了你！”  
“我…求他的…”  
“这不影响你生育。”  
Peter摇着头，撇开蜘蛛侠的身份不谈，他虽已成年多时，可是他内心真的没有强大到为没有情感基础的Alpha去孕育一个生命，尤其…  
Loki看起来真的想要个孩子，那他岂不是会更惨…至少迄今为止，还是没有去除标记的办法被研究出来，不是吗？如果那个邪恶的神得到了孩子便不再管他，那么他往后该怎么度过？  
被拒绝的冷血生物撤去了魔化的伪装音，说着更为不近人情的话。  
“那就把你锁在床上，操到瓜熟蒂落…”  
Loki？  
他早该想到Loki是会幻化形态的…怪不得，没有蜘蛛感应，他的蜘蛛感应不会针对他的Alpha…  
再一次缠住无力抵抗的男孩，将他禁锢在自己庞大却软似无骨的兽形身体里，充满力量的尾巴左右开弓分开怀中人的双腿，抽打的印记很快在白皙的皮肤上浮现出来，红了一大片。  
“不要…这样…发情期已经…结束了…你该回去的…嗯…”  
信息素被释放的不知收敛，这令Omega无从抵抗。  
“那次不算，得重来。”  
Loki有些固执，他心里清楚愿意为他生孩子的人多的是，甚至不分种族，可是他就是偏执地希望能由眼前的人来完成，尽管从前他们不曾有过交集，一场计划外的标记便将他们强行的连接在了一起。而Loki竟没有选择抛弃或置之不理，相反的，他记着这个男孩每一次发情期的时间，从未缺席。  
“不行…你这样太…”Peter徒劳地挣扎看上去不过是乖巧的调情。  
“你得接受各种样子的我哦…”  
信子舔舐着Omega的胸口，细细地画出一条水渍，停在浅色的乳晕上不肯离开，故作无意地掠过挺起的乳尖，而不再给予更多。  
“变…回来…”  
“生孩子。”  
“不，绝不…”  
“那生小蛇吧…”  
“不…啊…别进来…”  
蛇尾处的生殖器官出现的没有前兆，此刻已徘徊在Peter大张双腿的私密地带，轻戳两下便撩拨起了不受自主意志的欲望。  
“拿走…别进来…”  
“好好感受一下吧，小蜘蛛…”  
“啊…不！…疼…”  
蛇的那里直径太大了。  
“不会疼的…你自己在给它润滑呢…”  
“闭…嘴…”  
Peter想要制止Loki这些令他羞耻却不作假的话，他们的关系还不足以没羞没臊的去调情。  
被蜜液湿润后的内壁温热柔软，也将巨大的性器充分润滑，原先的疼痛也转化成了不满，只是他这会儿被毒液侵蚀得连自主摆动腰肢的权利都没有，只能任凭这条蛇在他体内驰骋得凶猛，饱涨的凶器将他一寸一寸全部填满，碾压着羞于启齿的敏感点，没有角度能躲得开，强迫着触发他的高潮。  
“小可爱，你好烫…这身皮很值钱的…”  
滚热的精液洒落在蛇身之上，多了十度的温差让Loki感觉到有些灼烧。  
“别弄了…唔…”  
“生孩子。”  
“No…”  
“好，我们继续点别的…”  
Peter以为会被又一次顶开生殖腔，放弃地闭上眼睛，这一次他趁着Loki不注意的时候再去吃药好了，希望药物的副作用不会太大…  
可他并没有感受到体内被进入的更深，这个邪神的花招太多，他永远不会知道下一秒会发生什么。  
埋在后穴的性器放缓了抽插的速度，小小的入口处汁液四溢，褶皱都被撑平，好像已经到了极限。  
这也是让Peter立刻绷紧了身体发抖的原因。  
“什么…东西…”  
他清楚地能感受到有个硬物抵了过来。  
“高材生？连蛇有两个生殖器都不知道吗？”  
“我学…的是…物理…不…不不不不…不可以…”反应过来的Peter这一次是真的怕了，“求你…不要…”  
“你答应我生孩子我就不进去…”  
“………………”  
空气安静的死寂。  
只剩下性器抽动拍上肌肤的淫靡之声和Peter低哑的喘息。  
“快说呀…说愿意为我生个可爱的女儿…”  
“…………”  
良久的沉默，男孩没有开口答应这个他觉得荒诞不堪的要求。  
“还是你就真的这么欲求不满？嗯？”Loki用尺寸稍微逊色一些的那根器官顶了顶没有一丝缝隙的穴口。  
“No…Never…”  
Peter在给出答案的时候声音都带着轻颤，他知道邪神不会擅动怜悯之心，这一刻他心底涌进了前所未有的卑微感，头一次觉得作为一个Omega真的太可悲…雌伏在Alpha的身下被放肆索取，这是多么不平等的关系…  
“那你可得清醒着，别昏过去。”  
会死的吧…  
第二个性器贴合着原先的那一个，一点点将没有余地的入口撑开，极为缓慢，似乎是故意折磨着怀中的人，让他清楚地感知自己是如何施展这场凌虐。  
“疼…不要…不…呜…”  
沉重的鼻音在向他乞饶，Loki看见他的Omega纤长的睫毛被泪水沾湿，如果睁开这双眼，崩溃的眼泪一定会奔涌而出。  
他心头倏地划过一丝奇妙的酸涩。  
“…疼…”低低的商榷里满是无奈和绝望。  
“再给你一次机会答应我。”  
“……No.”  
Loki想问到底是为什么，为他生个孩子就如此不情愿吗？  
“别哭的太惨哦…”  
说着又挺动了一下胶着不前的下体，只要再残忍地使上一些力气…

“Loki…”  
Loki…  
绝境里的一声Loki唤得他心脏抽痛。  
“Loki…不要…”  
疼痛没有继续，连带着那根粗壮的性器也一同抽离了他的身体，肌肤上的凉意也消失开来。  
Peter睁开了被泪水浸湿的双眼，邪神已恢复了人形，眼里含着万般的复杂看着他。  
“Loki…”  
“好了别喊了…”  
Loki从床上拽起哭得快要抽噎的男孩，修长的手臂揽过于他而言娇小的身子，封上声声喊他名字的小嘴，交换着彼此的安全感。  
记不得是多久了，除了他那个鲁莽的老哥，已经没有人喊过他Loki了…  
邪恶的神，诡计之神，神域最大的骗子，地球的入侵者之一。  
唯独没有他的名字。  
神的寿命有些长，他已经一千多岁了，恶作剧的天性让他在这一千多年里从未有过定性，星河浩瀚漫长得没有尽头，一个人惯了，却被这荒唐得来的牵绊弄得有些迷失了自我。  
一个吻竟是让这个小Omega彻底的安静下来，把毒素解除也没有想着逃跑，乖巧地窝在他怀里，看着他燃烧手里的烟草。  
“神域也没有解除标记的方法吗？”  
Loki沉了沉眼，簌簌的长睫遮了他流转的眼神，好让谎言能够脱口而出。  
“没有。”  
Asgard怎么会没有去掉标记的办法，他还亲眼看到过。  
因为Alpha死去而不得已去清除标记的Omega，任何魔法都没有办法麻醉的疼痛，切开腺体将融合的信息素生生剥离，那个惨烈的叫声他几百年来都不曾忘记过…迄今为止，据说很多人宁可一辈子活在发情期的煎熬里，也不愿意去解除标记…  
不过看起来，如果告诉这个男孩，他怎么选择已是不言而喻了吧。  
他的Omega，居然想着洗去他的标记，那除非他死了。  
反正他不会比中庭人先死。  
绵长的叹息洒上了Loki的胸口，痒痒的，满是失望。  
“真这么不想生孩子，以后我就不做到最后了…”  
星火掉在手背，Loki也没觉得多痛，干脆就摁灭了所剩无几的烟蒂。  
“嗯？”  
“睡觉。”  
“你该回去吧！”  
“今天不想走。”说着躺下来，躺进这个略显拥挤的单人床，甚至伸不直他的腿，“你该换个大点的床了。”  
“没必要，你偶尔将就一下而已…”  
“谁说的？”

两个月后Peter换了张两米的双人床，把他单身的小空间又挤压了一些，因为光是上个月，Loki就来了好几次，有两次什么也没做就是赖他这抱怨床小。  
不过最终能够让他妥协的理由其实是几次结合的过程中，Loki没有再提生孩子的事情，连结束也是在体外…

 

【事后烟】

两天两夜没合眼。  
捆好这个狡猾的连环投毒案件罪犯，贴上亲笔签名的漫画纸条将他扔在了警局门口。  
“我要回去睡觉！”  
太困了…  
然而一个小女孩的尖叫声又一次打断了他的休息计划。  
“嘿！别跑…”  
一路追着逆行超速的跑车到了近郊，喷射的蛛丝层层封锁了挡风玻璃让歹徒没了方向被迫刹住了车。  
抱出车内哭泣的小女孩，费尽了口舌也没安慰出个结果。  
“Don’t cry babe，please.”  
小女孩抬眼看着蜘蛛面罩，哇的一声哭得更加崩溃。  
身后还有需要解决的麻烦，他不能在哄孩子上面花更多的时间。  
“待在这儿别动好吗？哥哥马上就带你回家！就一会儿…”  
“呜…”  
“拜托啦！”  
将小女孩安置在一边，Peter得回头去拿下这个歹徒。  
“Hey Man，你用这个，不合适吧？”Peter指了指那把黑色的六管机枪，“你打完这条子弹都伤不到我信吗？”  
笨重的加特林一点也不适合和他作战。  
夺下他的枪，粘住他的手，捆成木乃伊扔进后备箱，这一套操作Peter粗略估计大概只需要十秒，就又可以完结一桩案件，然后回家好好睡一觉…  
如果这一切没有那个小女孩突然跑过来的话。  
Peter只来得及以最快的速度去封锁枪口和掀翻这个歹徒，已经出膛的第一轮子弹他拦截了四个，还有两个除非他有Wanda哥哥的能力…  
“别动！”  
飞身过去抱住这个哭泣的孩子扑倒在地，两颗子弹贴着他的肋间过去，幸好价值百万的战衣替他缓冲了一些，可惜火药擦伤还是在所难免，疼得Peter狠狠抽了口气。  
“带孩子果然是麻烦的！”  
忍着伤口的疼痛把小女孩抱起来仔细检查了一番，除了还在哭的脸上沾了泥，其他一切安好。  
“我带你去找爸爸妈妈好吗？”  
“嗯…”  
吸吸鼻子，小女孩好歹是抽抽噎噎地停止了嚎啕大哭。  
可是上车之前的Peter又犯了难。  
这么小的孩子坐不了副驾驶，后座也没有Safety seat，要不先把孩子送回去，飞檐走壁会不会哭昏过去？

“遇到困难了？”  
修长的身影靠着车身显现出来，Loki非作战来中庭永远都是黑到密不透风的西装，虽是非常衬他没错…  
“你挨子弹了？”摸了下Peter的腰侧，粘稠粘满手心，“谁允许你受伤了？”  
“事发紧急。”挠了挠头，男孩被这突如其来的霸道说得有些尴尬，“你能帮我看着她吗，我们得回去，后备箱还有个罪犯。”  
Loki变了身休闲服在Peter身上，转脸问那个盯着他半天的小姑娘。  
“你要跟我走吗？”  
“抱抱…”  
爱美是女孩子的天性，尤其是闪闪发亮的东西，比如那双碧色的眸，像是她给娃娃戴着的宝石项链。  
抱起小孩举在自己面前，Loki告诉她不哭就陪她回家，似懂非懂的小公主没有迟疑地点着头。  
一路上Peter从后视镜里观察，前一会儿还哭得昏天黑地，这会儿坐在Loki身上的模样，用天使这么恶俗的形容想是也不会过分到哪里去了。  
“小孩子怎么会喜欢邪神…不是都该喜欢超级英雄吗…”Peter开着车嘟囔道。  
“告诉他你为什么喜欢我。”  
“Beautiful…”  
还不太会用词的小孩子已经尽可能的用她觉得最好的话在赞美了。

回到了市区，将后备箱捆扎结实的歹徒扔到他该去的地方，Peter正犹豫着要不要把这孩子也留在警局。  
“她家就在后面两条街，我们送过去吧。”  
“嗯？也好…”  
Peter虽然有疑惑，可是去问这个神为什么知道她家住哪里显然是更蠢的行为。  
人口密集的闹市，熙熙攘攘的人群对这两个抱着小女孩的男人总是侧目。  
“好漂亮的爸爸们啊…”  
“你猜哪个是A…”  
“当然是高个子的那个啊！”  
“太登对了，他们一定很相爱吧…”  
挽着胳膊的少女们不自知的将窃窃私语放大了音量，Peter听进耳朵有些尴尬，匆匆推了推Loki的背让他快点走。

孩子的妈妈在接过自己女儿的那一刻几乎激动的忘记了怎么说话，只是泪眼朦胧的在道谢，反而是让Peter手足无措了起来。  
“没事了，来，亲我一下我们梦里见好吗？”Loki说着把脸凑到小姑娘嘴边收获了一个小甜吻。  
这个举动也让惊魂未定的母亲稍稍缓和了一些，趁着这个空档，Loki揽着还愣在原地的男孩向她们速速挥手道别。

“你今天怎么又下来？你在 Asgard就那么闲？”  
并肩而行，Loki没开口，Peter不喜欢一路无话，便随便找些话题说起来。  
“想你了呗。”  
“我有什么可想的…你最近来的这么勤快，该不是又在上面犯了什么事跑来躲你哥哥吧！”  
“躲在一个他的同事身边？”Loki转脸看了看他的Omega，“你天天就这样处在危险里吗？”  
“我很好啊。”  
“很好？伤口不疼了？”Loki想起刚刚那一手的鲜血，不安的愤怒在心脏里悄然作祟。  
“我愈合得很快，这没什么。”Peter突然想到了前些天在基地开会听到的内容，“你知道吗，我听Mr. Stark说，他投资了一项解除标记的研究，而且招募了不少志愿者，要是成功的话，就能让很多人脱离苦海了…喂！”  
话还没说完，就被身旁的男人按着肩膀抵在了这条巷口电话亭边的墙上。  
“你很期待？”  
“当然了…Omega的超级英雄又不是只有我一个，你知道这对我们来说是很困扰的一件事情…”  
“你有我了。”  
“我…”Peter想说他只是觉得这个项目很好，自己又没想参与，可是异常的酒香味扑面而来，他抗拒不了地有些发软，“你这是做什么…”  
Loki也不是故意的，想克制自己却发现竟然适得其反，越想收敛越是散发得猛烈，也许是情绪波动导致的，这还是破天荒的头一次。  
“你…”Peter被这愈演愈烈的冰朗姆冲击的头发昏，抬眼望着不怎么正常的男人，回想起了书本上的特别注意事项，“你是不是…发情了？”  
“我哪里来的发情期？”  
四目相对，都从对方眼里想到了答案，有些难以启齿的藏于他们口中。  
“咳…”Peter琢磨了下还是决定先开口，“这段时间…都…都没满足过吗…”  
“还好啊…”  
Loki可不想承认因为避免Peter怀孕一次都没做到过最后的阶段。  
“这事…我可能得承担点责任？”  
又是一波信息素的强攻，这让男孩呼吸也变得不稳，沉睡的情欲被硬生生地敲醒，抬手搭上还握着自己肩膀的手，歪了下脑袋轻轻蹭着…  
“你确定要在这里点火吗…”Loki自然是不甘示弱地活动起手指轻抚Peter的耳根，指尖也拨弄上柔软的耳垂。  
“嗯…”  
浅吟出口，欲望被撩得燥乱，席卷走了Peter剩余的理智，他正准备提议回家，就被蛮横地推入了旁边的电话亭。  
玻璃门应声而合，他知道自己跑不掉了。  
“我设了屏障。”  
“确定…有用吗…”  
“我是个职业的法师。”  
Loki在介绍自己的专业性时，Peter已经敞开了他的西装，隔着里面的黑衬衫摸上他的腰，没有顺序地去解衬衫扣子。  
“太麻烦了，小东西…”  
稍纵即逝的魔法让两人在这逼仄的空间里立刻坦诚相见。  
“这也…”太羞耻了。  
“也什么？你还是这么口是心非的吗？”贴上男孩的胸膛，伸手滑进他的股缝，里面的湿滑早就揭穿了主人的谎言。  
Mojito即使酒精度数再低，不停地喝下去依然逃不开醉倒的命运。  
他们两的信息素实在是太过于契合了。  
无意义的坚持对谁都是种折磨。  
Peter主动攀上Loki的肩，抬着头吻上他的尖下巴，浅浅尝着带着微翘的嘴角，不待他慢慢深入，就被瞬时反客为主，技巧不足的小舌被勾进了Alpha的口中与之缠斗，无奈他连口腔都是极为敏感，撑着最后一点力气跳进了Loki怀中，背部没有来得及被托住，好在空间太过狭小，让他直接靠上了玻璃。  
彼此的身体已然熟知，Loki掰开圆润的双臀，蓄势待发的性器挤进那个柔软的密处，前端稍稍抽插数下，便能无碍的长驱直入，借着这个体位的重力深深埋进紧窒的甬道，口中淹没着Peter动听的呻吟。  
“唔啊…”  
他需要更多空气来呼吸。  
Peter挣脱开湿热的吻，双臂紧紧搂着男人，情欲覆盖的沙哑叫声贴在邪神的耳边，难以自控亦不想深藏。  
“疼吗…”Loki手掌覆在男孩的肋骨附近，血液凝固已久，只是伤口看起来还是有些红肿发炎，黑色硝烟的痕迹也没有消退。  
“嗯…还…啊…”还好的后半段被深深的一记顶弄搞得说不出口。  
“我不会治疗伤口。”Loki在手上弄了下小动作，“但是可以转移。”  
Peter此刻真的没有多余的精力去理会，他只想靠在这个男人身上，被他的信息素和性器填满不留一点缝隙，发情的Alpha实在是太诱人了，仅仅是味道都足以让他放下一切去臣服。  
“别说…没用的…”  
仰起脖子，被贯穿得太过酥麻，每一下都让他小腹发酸，可是他还想要更极致的体验…  
反手扣住自己头顶上方的木质边框，这样Loki只需要抓住他的腰胯就可以肆意进出。  
“今天这么主动？”  
“还不都是你…啊…慢点…”  
“真的要慢点？”  
“等我…适应下…嗯…别…太快了…”  
Loki才不会给他调整的间隙，狠狠地摩擦着柔软内穴的那块隐约突出。  
“你的小家伙哭了哦…”  
“啊…别松手…”  
Loki腾出了一只手去挑弄Peter的分身，这也让男孩胳膊只能更用力地攀附着上方的支撑，上臂的肌肉膨胀出完美的曲线，甚至还浮出了血管的形状，悬空的一条腿因为无处安放便勾上了Loki的腰。  
“要射出来吗？”恶意地搔刮了一下前端的铃口却又用指腹堵住。  
“要…嗯…拿开…”  
“不拿…”  
这种时候还要恶作剧，真的是太顽劣了…  
可惜Peter嘴里除了颤颤巍巍的求饶并不能说出这些抗议。  
“你还想要去除标记吗？”  
“不…我不会…”  
“Never？”  
“Never！啊…放开…求你…”  
Peter的腰肢已经开始发抖，人鱼线和腹肌都绷得深邃，再玩下去，恐怕哭的不是手中的小东西而是他的Omega了。  
移开手指柔弄了几下深粉色的两颗小球，临界点的男孩低低哼了声便全数射在了两人的腰腹。  
“还是抱着我吧…乖…”  
托起Peter的背脊按进自己怀中，高潮过后的身子有些发软，搂着自己的两条胳膊也因为突然的松懈发出丝丝轻颤。  
“安心享受就好了，听话…”含着Peter的耳垂，灌进去的话如同温柔的魔咒。  
“有…有人…”  
可能是下班回家途中的男士，站在电话亭边上落脚歇息，拿着电话翻阅着一天的新闻。  
“看不见的。”说罢用力撞击了一下，惹得Peter高亢地呻吟了一声，“也听不见的…”  
“不…太羞耻了…”  
“质疑我的专业是要被我惩罚的…”  
Loki伸手撑住男孩背后的玻璃，好让自己能够全力地去专注下半身的工作，唇贴在Peter的肩颈，灵巧的舌头在那个已经属于他的腺体周围舔弄得色情满满，每碰到一下，怀中的身子便是一阵难耐的颤抖附赠着想压抑却弄巧成拙的娇喘，瘫软下沉的腰也让Loki摧枯拉朽般地进入了更为紧窒的腔体之内。  
“你…你好像…嗯…进去了…”  
“是啊…这么迟钝吗？”  
“挺…舒服的…”  
“我知道。”Loki低头瞄了一眼男孩重新抬头的分身正一下下蹭在他腹部，“想要吗？”  
“想。”  
“Say my name…”  
“嗯…”Peter靠近他男人的耳边，猫科动物一样的小舌在他耳畔划了一圈，带着些刻意的魅惑，还不熟练，生涩的性感同样很致命。  
“Loki…”  
“I’m yours…”  
Loki纤细中富有绝对力量的腰挺动得卖力，他不会急于结束，耐心地驰骋，越是神秘的地方越是埋藏着惊喜。  
“唔…好…奇怪…”  
Peter张口咬着Loki的肩头，呜咽声顺着修长的手臂倾泻而出，他不敢松开嘴，他几乎可以预料到，一旦放任了自己，吐出的声音一定会变成难堪的浪叫。  
感觉太微妙了，整个腰身酸软的发酥，他都怀疑Loki是不是偷了哥哥的技能，否则要如何解释像有电流通过般的刺激在周身循环，内壁将贯穿他的巨物紧紧包裹，讨好一样主动收缩，只求能够多停留一会儿多用力一些。  
他快要醉在这鸡尾酒的味道里了…  
“要我继续吗？”  
“要…别停…呜嗯…”  
趴在身上的男孩失神地舔吻着他的脖子、他的锁骨，贪婪地收集他身上每一处信息素的味道，眼睛越来越找不到焦点…  
“清醒点…”  
“Loki…我要…给我…”绵软地啃噬起Loki的唇，他被迫发情了。  
“看着我…”  
“嗯？”  
Peter费力地对上邪神的墨翠色瞳仁，好像更恍惚了，抬起手摸摸那挺拔秀气的眉骨，他的Alpha可真是个极为俊美的神。  
看来回家之后还有一场不知多久的恶战，Loki觉得自己需要养精蓄锐才行，他是邪神不是战神。  
深深顶了一下，让自己卡进那个神秘的区域。  
“疼…”  
Peter嘤咛了一声，软糯得如同铺了奶油的芝士蛋糕。  
“坚持一下…”  
“我要给你生个小baby…”  
“等你清醒了再决定吧…嗯…”  
性感的低吟清澈纯粹，钻进Peter的耳中又是一剂催化，宫壁被浇灌得发烫，涣散的意识让他只想融化在他的神怀里。

变回了两人的衣服，匆匆打了辆车回到Peter那个小窝，继续没有完成的事情。  
而这一战，就是三天。  
倚在床头，Loki夹着烟的手几乎用上了全身的力气，但依旧有些微微颤抖。  
“Loki！你怎么受伤了？做这种事情也会受伤吗！”发情期被度过的Omega神清气爽，估计这会儿让他出去再打十个都没问题，看着Loki肋上结痂的伤口，他不记得在这场有生以来最长的发情期中有伤过他。  
“是你受的伤。”邪神说得轻描淡写，对Peter来说也不是什么大事，只是他不喜欢看到自己的Omega身上有伤痕而已。  
“是吗？我怎么不记得了？”  
“你要是还精神，就麻烦你去给我倒杯水，弄点吃的…”  
“这就去。”轻巧地翻下床，Peter决定请这个不食人间烟火的邪神吃他最爱的三明治。

Loki深深吸了一口事后烟，暗中决定以后再也不能让他的Omega被迫发情了，除非他能有他老哥那身蛮力，否则一连三天办一个体力充沛的超级英雄实在是…  
伤肾。

 

【彩蛋】

“你已经赖在我这里几个月了，你在Asgard就这么没有地位吗？”Peter推了推又在抽事后烟的Loki，“我养不起你的，我很穷的。”  
“我养你啊。”  
“我不需要你养我…”看着Loki眼神一沉，连连拉过他的手贴在了自己的腹部，“她…倒是需要你养。”  
Peter觉得邪神吃惊的样子应该拍下来，让他自己体会一下有多丰富。  
“那你还和我做爱？”  
“医生说不是暴力的就没有关系。”  
Loki赶紧捻了手中剩余的半支烟，他这个习惯从现在起就要改了。  
“我应该做点什么？”  
“哄我睡觉…我现在随时随地都在犯困…”  
“还有呢？”  
“我很热。”  
“这样就不热了…”  
一条小黑蛇缠上Peter的胳膊，凉凉的躯体贴在身上确实非常惬意，乖巧地钻在男孩怀中供他当抱枕用。  
“小家伙，你在里面可得老实点，不然你出来我就把你变成南瓜。”吐着小红信的威胁看起来没有一点威慑力。  
“好了，Loki…我真的困了…”  
“那抱着我睡吧…”  
折返回来，小黑蛇对着他的Omega轻轻一吻。  
你们都是我的。


	2. 独生女

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期PLAY

【独生女】

夏去秋至，第一片落下的边缘泛黄的树叶终于是带走了最后一丝燥热。  
Loki躺在院子里的长椅上枕着胳膊望向远方的日落线，墨翠的瞳孔反射出余晖的暖光，极尽慵懒。  
幸好他强硬地换了栋房子，挤在Peter那间伸直腿都勉强的小窝？  
就算自己能忍受，他可不愿意Peter和肚子里的小公主将就。

“哎…”  
太阳消失在地平线的一瞬间，Loki在暖红光晕中发出了绝望的长叹，Peter再有一个小时就该回来吃晚餐了。  
所以作为一个神，他为什么要进厨房…  
油烟、满手的调料味还有该死的洋葱！  
矛盾就在于他心里很乐于给他的小Omega做饭，可是身体真的想要拒绝，又极度矫情地认为用魔法制作的食物没有营养。  
工序复杂的一道菜总让Loki想指尖捏簇火炸了厨房。

“Loki…”  
后腰被圆圆的肚子顶着，现在Peter要伸手环住他已经有点吃力了。  
“出去等吧，马上就好。”  
“抱会儿。”  
“工作又无聊了？”Loki转过身看着男孩委屈的小脸，“不能做超级英雄的这段时间不甘心？”  
“嗯…”  
“可是目前你行动力和能力都不是平常值，这样自己危险别人也危险。”  
“我知道，我战衣都被收回了…”  
“那Tony Stark可算做了件好事。”  
低头亲吻着他的Omega，Loki希望自己能给这个孕期情绪紊乱的男孩一点安慰。  
吻到一半，Peter突然推开了身前的男人，脸上红红地钻出了厨房。  
该死…  
他自从怀孕过了第四个月，性欲一下水涨船高，仅仅是个寻常的吻都令他发软，可是Loki却拒绝了他一次又一次…

他只是担心他的女儿吧…

坐在餐桌前刷着手机，Peter心里失落且阴郁，甚至后悔电话亭那次没吃药留下这个意外。  
“啊…！”肚子里的小生命极为不满地狠踢了他的肋下，还挺疼的。  
“Sorry，Babe…”

“惹小公主生气了？”  
最后一道汤放在桌上，Loki见男孩抚着肚子道歉，猜想他又在胡思乱想。  
“没事…”  
美食当前勾引着Peter的食欲，只是连Loki全然为他忙乎的一切此刻也变成了「为了女儿才如此」。  
“你不吃吗？”  
“自己做的东西总是没什么品尝的兴趣。”  
这会让Loki想起制作过程中油腻的触感，太反胃了。  
“不吃算了。”  
往嘴里塞完最后一口食物，Peter丢下勺子的态度可以算得上恶劣了，推了下桌子回到房间，「砰」地甩了门。  
“我的Omega发脾气了~”Loki悻悻地收拾了餐具扔进洗碗机，“感谢现代科技。”  
倚靠着洗手台他还是若有所思，怀孕的变化心思到底该怎么哄…

打算去哄Peter的邪神进了房间听到浴室传来的声响，知道男孩正在洗澡。  
“babe…你有没有想去玩的地方？”  
推门而入，浴室内的水蒸气升腾着白色的雾，Peter打湿的额发被他抓梳在脑后，细密的水流冲刷着他的全身。  
“没有。”语气依然不怎么好。  
他的Omega因为自身骨架的关系，肚子算不上很大，连头带尾已经六个月了，可是腰线还若隐若现的存在着，孕育的那个小家伙可能也是心疼爸爸没有让他有过孕吐，前几个月唯一的症状就是嗜睡。  
Loki想着他那段时间依赖自己怀抱的模样实在可爱得像是几百年前在Asgard捕猎到的一只小仙兽，龇牙咧嘴的咬你一口却不疼不痒，习惯了被他宠爱之后又特别粘人…

“看够了吗？”水声停下，Peter抓过浴巾擦拭着身体，背对着自己的Alpha，赌气一般。  
“当然是不够。”  
Loki在Peter套上浴袍打算离开这个冒着热气的空间时拦下了他。  
修长的胳膊一把将人带进自己怀中，挺翘的肚子贴在了他的腹部。  
“就不担心撞到你的女儿？”双手抵在Loki胸口，Peter眼睛瞥着地面，不想去看他。  
“神的女儿不会那么脆弱。”可是你会。  
指尖在Peter的耳朵打转，趁着他不看自己的间隙，Loki低头轻轻吻了他的眉骨和眼睛。  
尽管孕期Omega不会因为信息素而发情，但这不影响Peter对自己专有味道的依赖和迷恋，待他抬起头向Loki渴求一个吻的时候，脸上早已染上了情欲的颜色。  
今天不会再让这个男人拒绝他了！  
Peter发狠地咬了一口Loki的唇，几乎都能尝到腥甜的味道，而被咬的人却丝毫没有退缩，任他发泄和侵占。

大概Peter最近脾气变坏的原因是这个吧？  
Loki隐忍着唇上的刺痛心里思考着。  
他会不想要自己的Omega吗？绝对没这可能…  
而究其原因，也只有Loki心里清楚。  
两个月前他没忍住诱惑和Peter来了一次，不，确切的说，是来了一夜。  
那一晚Loki是有些失控的，被信息素催化得要不够，若不是最后Peter夹着他的大腿颤抖到不可抑制，哑着嗓子求他停下才拽回了渐行渐远的理智，他真不知道自己能如此失去控制。  
好在Peter和肚子里的小家伙都毫发无损，不然被复仇者追杀都是活该。  
Loki想过，这可能是孕期有一些Omega需求量增加导致的，可尽管如此，他还是不应该失控，自己骨子里就不是什么良善之辈。  
于是事后清醒过来的Loki反复告诫自己不要再去碰他的Omega，坚持几个月…

“你就这么不想要？”  
松开Loki的唇，Peter嘴角带了一点猩红，他咬破了男人的下唇，极尽挑逗了他Alpha的口腔，然而Loki没有给他一丝回应，只是默默承受。

自始至终，这个神，不过是想让自己给他生个孩子吧？  
Peter钻了牛角尖。  
他将Loki因为不想他怀孕而忍到发情忘得干干净净，也无视了刚结束的夏季为了让自己睡得安稳消耗着神力每晚变成蛇为他降温，而换房子、做饭、低声下气地哄他，这都变成了因为肚子里的女儿才有的特权。

“不想要今晚开始就分房睡吧，等女儿出生，你把她带回Asgard就好。”Peter说这些的时候喉间明显滑动了几下吞咽涌上来的酸涩，眼眶也有点泛红，“Mr. Stark投资的那个项目听说快成了…我们本来…就不该在一起…”  
悄悄后退了几步，Peter不着痕迹地拨开搂着自己的那只手，眼里的水气聚集之前，迅速地离开了浴室。

他可能爱上那个邪神了。  
从什么时候起的？  
带着烟味第一次亲吻自己的时候？哭着求他喊着他名字被温柔抱进怀里的时候？舍不得自己受伤的时候？  
Peter找寻不到根源在哪儿，他只知道从某一天开始，他好像变得不再抗拒为邪神生孩子，一段时间见不到Loki会很烦躁，会没日没夜地工作搞得纽约治安一度非常良好。

会…  
关上房门，Peter手搭在了小腹上，安静地感受里面那个有活力的生命。  
可他真的会和肚子里的家伙置气。  
也许她降临的那天，也是自己和Loki分道扬镳的日子…  
小公主在肚子里翻了个身，可能不太想理会她爸爸的这些莫名其妙，只是她近来的确有些没精打采，爸爸没有足够的信息素安抚会让她也被这些负面情绪影响。

蒙进被子，Peter竭力平复着自己想哭的情绪，没多久却听到开合房门的声响。  
他没锁门——即使锁了也没用。  
“你出去睡吧，你不想要我，但是会影响我的…”  
随着Loki的靠近，Peter根本拒绝不了自己的Alpha，身体本能地希望被拥抱被亲吻，或是更深入的爱抚。  
“我怎么会不想？”从另一侧上了床，Loki从背后抱着Peter，“你没发现最近家里纸巾用量剧增吗？”  
“那你是为了她吧…”抓着Loki的手，Peter将它放在自己肚子上，果不其然引起了里面小家伙的一阵兴奋翻腾。

“神的女儿不会那么脆弱。”

又是这句话。

“可是你会…”Loki下巴蹭在男孩的肩上，“我怕自己控制不住…”  
说着，他的手便不自觉地穿越睡袍抚过圆圆的肚子，向上捏了捏似乎是大了那么一点儿的胸部。  
“你前几天睡觉特别不安稳，醒了之后不是喊腰酸吗？还有上个月牙疼…嗯？你这个地方好像真的大了…”  
Peter一点细微的变化他都能感受到，所以他更多的是不忍心，他的Omega此刻本该放肆着去做城市的英雄，却碍于腹中的生命，承受着各种或大或小的煎熬。  
活了一千多年，没见过也听过，生孩子会很痛苦，而生完孩子的哺乳期更是长久的折磨…  
Loki暗自决定牺牲一下自己的女儿，不让Peter进行哺乳这个环节，尤其是按这个情况发展下去，有奶水是顺理成章的了。  
“所以你关心我更多一点？”  
难耐地蹭蹭Loki的手，自顾自地用乳尖磨蹭起细滑的手掌，仅仅是这样，情欲就轰然涌起，Peter下意识地挪动着小屁股贴向Loki的下腹。  
“你比任何事都重要。”  
磁性的低语在Peter耳边进行着蛊惑，既然都想要对方，他今晚一定要尽力克制点邪性，不然明天心疼的终归是自己。  
“那现在就满足我…”  
翻了身，Peter伸手就握住了男人的下体，熟悉的形状和尺寸让他呼吸都变得急促，埋首于Loki的颈间，跳动的血管每一下都能带给他迫切渴求的信息素。  
他现在可没空去管Loki的衣服去了哪里。  
“哪里需要满足？”  
陷入情欲里的Loki，眼睛比平时都要好看，带着神秘的危险气息，一个不专注就会沉迷其中，按他说得要求去做。  
比如现在的Peter…  
“这里…”挺了挺自己的胸口，Peter指着挺立的乳尖，“涨…”  
被吮吸的那一下，多日来堆积的不满全数化作了巨大的快感，身体差点承受不来，不但后穴不自主地缩紧分泌了爱液，前面也几乎失守。  
“啊…嗯…嗯…Loki…”  
Loki的舌头一点都不逊色于蛇化的状态，卷起那颗小东西舔得极为有技巧，拨弄出阵阵酥痒传递到Peter全身。

“操…”  
小蜘蛛也会骂脏话？  
Loki松了口，想看看这个孩子怎么回事，抬眼便发现Peter羞红了脸捂着自己的分身，指缝中溢出丝丝白浊。  
“你是有多想要…”  
不同于Loki的调笑，Peter委屈得快要哭出来，明明知道自己有多需求，却硬生生拒绝一次又一次，被舔了几下乳头就像个荡货一样射了出来，嘲笑自己的Omega很有意思吗？  
“别哭…我的错…”  
眼见Peter就要落泪，Loki慌张地吻住了被紧咬着的唇，舌头搜寻着他口腔里的敏感点阻止了哭泣的念头。  
看来自己的隐忍未必就一定是关爱，Peter想要的，才是首要的。  
在背上安抚的手沿着脊椎滑下，没进臀缝，揉弄着湿滑的密处，双指撑开小口，探戳进去抽弄起来。  
虽然无需润滑，然而许久没做，Loki还是担心一时间Peter难以适应自己。

“嗯…Loki…进来…不要前戏了…没事的…”舒服得闭上了眼睛，Peter胡乱地亲吻着男人的唇角和下巴，抬起腿勾引着他。  
“躺好…”  
Loki起身，轻柔地分开身下人不长却比例完美的双腿，没有选择向上压而是架在了自己的手臂。坚硬的性器对上缩合的穴口，慢慢挺身进入。  
“快…点…别磨蹭…”可惜Omega并不满意这种老年人似的性爱，他想要他的Alpha抓住自己的膝盖，快速而剧烈地抽插，填满他，碾过他的敏感处，带给他会失神的高潮。  
“如果弄疼你或者受不了了，就喊停。”  
“我不会…让你停下的…快点…我要…要你操哭我…”

孕期带来的欲求不满远远超过了Loki的预期，自己的小心翼翼完全招架不住Peter的声声渴求，只有卖力地为他服务。  
“笑…什么…”  
刚刚射出的精液又沾了Peter一手，却看到Loki笑了下，不禁气急败坏地将手指压上他的唇，留下些许白浊。  
“我怕女儿梦里找我，问我今天为什么有晃动…”  
解释完，Loki伸舌舔去了唇上的液体。  
这个动作让Peter咽了咽口水，他的Alpha连这种事都做得诱惑异常。  
自己就算无可救药地爱上他也情有可原吧？  
“她能…知道什么…唔…”  
几分钟前才经历了高潮的Peter经受不住突然被撞击到敏感点，双腿挣开Loki的手，圈住了精瘦的腰身，搂住男人线条优美的脖子带向自己，寻求着安慰。  
“别…肚子…”  
“现在…没事…下个月可能…嗯…就要换别的姿势了…”  
感谢自己肚子算小，Loki也很瘦，这样的距离还造不成压迫。  
“我可没说下个月还会做…”接收到不满的目光，Loki没有继续说出拒绝，“好，以后换个姿势…”  
虽然Peter说着没事，可Loki还是将手臂撑在了他的耳边，尽可能的避免着危险。  
这个距离，足够他闻到Peter给他的专属味道了——他第一次咬开腺体就尝到的薄荷味。  
只是他一直没听Peter提起过自己隐藏着的信息素是什么味道，没有吗？  
想到这个Loki还是有些失望的。  
“水的味道…”  
“嗯？”  
“过会儿…再说…”内壁被一发深入的顶撞弄到快要说不出话，Peter不想在这个时候讨论问题，“差…差不多了…嗯…”  
如此短的时间内，他要是再被搞出高潮，恐怕射出来的东西就有点难堪了…  
“我还早着呢…”  
被小穴一下下夹得正值巅峰，Loki恐怕还有一会儿才能完事。  
“唔…那…那别顶那里…了…”  
“不舒服吗？”  
以为Peter难受，Loki几乎要停下动作，今天他克制得很好，只要Peter说不要，他可以立刻停下。  
“不是！”Peter摇着头，双腿桎梏着想要离开的男人，“我…”  
Omega红着脸，半天说不出话来，弄得Loki停下也不是，继续也不是。  
“我…我射不出东西了…会…会…”  
回应Peter的是Loki带着宠溺和微笑的吻以及不再犹豫的抽插。  
“没关系，弄脏我也不要紧。”

事后，被清洗结束的Peter羞愧地低头盯着自己的肚子，脸红得要滴血，不敢看他的Alpha一眼…  
“现在害羞了？”捏了捏Peter的脸，Loki披上睡衣给他擦着头发，“好了，我说了没事的…自己拿着，我去换床单…”  
“所以…还是要…经常做…”接过毛巾，Peter吞吞吐吐地说着，“太久不做…控制不住…”  
“知道了。”在Peter额上印下一吻，“你想要就跟我说。”  
“等等…”  
突然想起了什么，Peter拉住Loki的胳膊示意他先别走。  
“怎么了？”  
“准确的说，应该是冰的味道…我是说，我能闻到的…那层信息素…”Peter皱了皱眉，想尽力描述的明白一些，“像是没有味道，可是我真的…能感觉到…”  
也不知道这么说Loki愿不愿意相信，只是他确实能感知到，尤其是当时Loki标记自己的时候，那种几乎侵入骨髓的凉意是无法隐藏的。  
Loki笑着揉了揉自己Omega还带着潮湿的头发：“也许有机会该让你看一眼我的本体。”  
说完Loki走出浴室去收拾混合着各种液体的床单，留下一脸茫然的Peter.  
“本体？”  
霜…霜巨人？！

 

 

 

 

 

 

【彩蛋】

由于是种族的关系，Peter在怀孕第十二个月的时候才出现了生产的征兆。  
饶是耐力极强的他也抵不过剧烈无比又无法描述的阵痛。  
被送到专供复联成员的医院后，却被告知Peter的体质无法进行麻醉。  
Loki自然是不会允许生剖这种事情的。

然而那一天的结果，却是令人瞠目结舌的。  
Peter的阵痛在某个瞬间戛然而止，连手术刀生生划开皮肉也没有感觉。  
等他后知后觉发现Loki没有在一旁陪伴的时候才想起了二十分钟前Loki手覆在他肚子上出神的举动。

“我要是快晕…过去了，你就电我…”  
逃至无人经过的天台，Loki抖着苍白的嘴唇倚坐在墙边，给被自己拖来的哥哥发号着指令。  
转移疼痛这件事，一旦失去知觉就会瞬间失效。  
“你确定不会被我电晕过去？”  
“呵…你那点电…唔…”妈的，这一定是这辈子他最无力调侃哥哥的一天。  
“这么痛吗？”  
“那我…转移给你？”  
疼到没有力气睁眼，Loki纤长的睫毛上都挂满了汗珠，看到自己弟弟这般模样，Thor背上都起了冷汗，邪神千百年闯的祸也不算少，大大小小的刑罚他能眼睛都不眨一下，如今却连站立都做不到。  
“算了我还是电你吧。”

来看望Peter和小公主的复联成员在病房里看得的景象有些奇怪。  
被蜘蛛咬过的体质就这么好？才开完刀就能活蹦乱跳？  
相反，那个神Alpha为什么是一副刚生完孩子的虚弱模样？  
这太费解了！

Loki逗弄喝完奶，当然，是配方奶，睡得安静的小公主，短短的黑发却带了点卷，不知道睁眼是个什么颜色…  
“你给我乖乖的，我不会再要第二个了…！”


	3. 冰霜之心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霜巨人Loki x Peter

【一】

邪神和蜘蛛侠的女儿叫Angela，这才十个月，一头柔顺又浓密带着自然卷的黑发要比寻常婴儿惹眼得太多。  
这会儿正被她爸爸的哥哥抱在怀里喂奶。  
“Angela完全遗传了你…眼睛也是。”Thor将吃了一半的奶瓶从小公主的嘴里拔出来，看着那双肉乎乎的小手伸过来抢的可爱样，笑成了傻子。  
“这几乎就是我生的，像我一点不应该吗？”  
Loki心有余悸地摸了摸自己的小腹，那种坠入炼狱都抵不上的痛苦让他挥之不去。  
“你他妈的，能不能好好喂我女儿！”瞪了一眼自己没有血缘关系的兄长，“喂完把尿裤换了，我得去睡会儿…”  
鬼知道Thor为什么会这么喜欢小孩儿。  
不过Loki倒是乐得轻松。  
Peter几乎只是让这孩子过了一下他的肚子，加上自愈能力强悍到令人发指，早就迫不及待地回去做他的英雄了。据说Tony Stark还给他设计了一套新战衣，这小子早跑没了影儿。  
就算他是个神，也逃不过在家当奶爸的命运，Angela饿了要哭，尿了要哭，想爸爸要哭，睡不着和睡醒了还是要哭…  
Loki被折磨得连Peter的发情期都只是丢了管抑制剂过去…  
关于Babysitter的计划，他从Angela出院开始便搁置至今，总推辞着等小公主再大一点，月复一月。  
可能就如Loki所言，生孩子的痛全都被自己担下了，尤其还是双重的痛苦，他更有切身的体会，从而父爱和责任心泛滥成灾。  
虽然Angela哭闹不止的时候他恨不得给她塞回Peter的肚子，至少他的Omega还好哄一些！  
可是当小天使乖下来捧着他吧唧亲一口，和睡梦中握成小拳头的手放在脑袋两侧时，Loki看着那张纯真可爱的小脸，又觉得自己可以原谅全世界。  
把自己摔进床里，衣服都懒得脱，合上眼之前，Loki心里只有一个念头——他要结扎！

而带着Angela玩耍的Thor，看着Loki好像又细了一圈的腰，不免心痛。  
当时几度要痛晕过去的人，却还要承受他的雷霆之力才能维持清醒不让魔法失效，一千多年，那是第一次，Loki示弱地靠着他，迷糊着喊了他一声哥哥。  
“小公主，你该乖一点，让你爸爸别那么累，他真的很爱你和你Daddy…”  
“Piu…”  
摸摸Angela的小脑袋，Thor只有无奈地笑笑，她现在哪里能听得懂。  
“走，我们出去玩，让你爸爸休息一会儿。”  
外出游玩对十个月的孩子有着神奇的吸引力，吃饱喝足伸手表示要抱，她非常拒绝那个傻乎乎的婴儿车。  
“好好好，抱！”  
这个二十磅不到的婴儿对Thor来说抱着一天也没太多的感觉，尽管Angela和自己没有什么血缘关系，可他却是极其喜欢这个孩子了。  
“等你再大一点，带你回Asgard玩好不好？”  
小公主对着Thor的眼睛凝神了几秒，随后点点头在胡茬上亲了一下，结果大概是太扎，小手又去打了雷神的下巴。  
Thor只是宠溺地笑，顺手带上外出的小包将Angela抱出了门。  
这一玩就玩到了晚上，回来叫醒Loki帮着洗了澡，还炫耀了一番今天出门被很多人围观的情况，他抱着孩子的吸引力实在是很致命。  
“你该叫上你们那个团队的老板，至少他挑衣服的眼光不会这么糟糕。”一手抱着在自己身上开始打瞌睡的Angela，Loki把哥哥送到门口不忘惯例的嫌弃，“有空常过来帮我带孩子。”  
“我最近要回去一趟，要不你带着Angela和我一起？”  
“还是别了吧，那是你家又不是我家。”  
听闻这些话，Angela突然没了睡意，直起身子指着Thor，嘴里咿咿呀呀也不知道在表达什么。  
“我和她约好了，等她再大一点，带她回去玩。”趁机在Angela的小肉手上亲一下，Thor解释着他们之间的约定。  
“那倒是不错，Asgard不缺会带孩子的。”强行分开玩一天就依依不舍的两个幼稚鬼，Loki驱赶着门口的人，“赶紧走，别祸害我女儿。”  
踢上大门，剩下一大一小两个黑发绿眼的人互相对视。  
Loki心里批评着这个小东西是个叛徒，却忘记了自己曾经哄别人家小孩儿的时候都知道小女孩的天性不就是喜欢漂亮的东西吗，Thor客观来说确实是个漂亮的东西。  
“呜呜…”Angela对于爸爸的眼神自然是有应对的绝招。  
“好了好了不哭，我们去睡觉，亲爱的小公主~”Loki看到撇嘴就知道Angela下一步的打算，立刻换上了另一副模样，讨好着快要变身魔头的女儿，“等你会走路了就让Thor带你去一个特别漂亮的地方好不好？”  
抱着Angela进她的公主小床，散下来的黑发被抓在了肉肉的小手里，Loki没有办法，只得坐在一旁的凳子，惯例进入地狱难度的哄睡模式。

 

 

 

【二】

Peter夜巡之后回家看到的是Loki趴在婴儿床的护栏上枕着自己的手臂在睡觉，毛绒玩具掉落在他手边，Angela四仰八叉睡得香甜。  
他没有体会到生孩子的痛苦，也没有经历过后续一系列很繁琐的事。  
他像个反面教材——不带孩子不管孩子偶尔抱一会儿的贪玩父亲。  
Peter曾经问过好几次当时Loki的感觉，可得到的答复要么就是轻描淡写的一句忘了，要么思考了半天说了句还好，或者无所谓地表示他受过很多乱七八糟的刑罚，生个孩子算什么。  
搭上Loki的肩，Peter想把他抱回床上去睡，触碰到的感觉却令他感到心里一阵强烈的内疚。  
好瘦。  
别人对邪神的印象都是和他的兄长相反，Thor是完完全全战士的形象，高大健壮，一只胳膊是队长的两倍粗，看到他联想到的第一个词语就是力量。而Loki确实纤细，说好听了会伴随优雅，说难听了，头发丝都带着狡诈。  
但也只有Peter清楚这个人并非如此。  
Loki肩膀很宽，身上也都是精雕细琢般的线条和肌肉，该有的力量一分都不会少。  
刚想要伸手去抱，Loki立刻就清醒了过来，眼睛因为太困还半睁着，揉了揉眉心，下意识地去看手边的小公主。  
不是还睡着吗…  
“躺床上去睡，一会儿她醒了我来吧。”捏着削瘦的肩头，Peter实在于心不忍。  
“原来是你回来了。”顺势蹭了下自己肩上的手，虽然困劲还在，但Loki还是不忘起身抱了抱Peter，“想我没？”  
“想了。”  
“嗯，那我又过了很值得的一天。”收紧胳膊把怀中的人搂得更紧一些，当做是自己这份回答。  
“我应该让你觉得更值一点。”抬头蹭着Loki的下巴，Peter看向自己男人的眼神带着专属的露骨，“如果你还能坚持一会儿再睡的话。”  
“那真该感谢Thor今天过来带着Angela出去玩了大半天让我补过觉了。”Loki埋首在Peter颈间闻了闻，“你确实该去洗个澡，你今天是钻哪儿去了？”  
“下水道。”  
生活久了，有没羞没臊的柔情也会有互相嫌弃的时候，前一秒还抱着自己Omega的神此刻想也不想地松了手脱下身上这套睡衣塞进Peter的怀里让他丢进洗衣机。  
“我去换一身，你给我洗干净了再上床。”Loki向后撤退着步子，还不忘压低声音威胁，“快点去，别把Angela熏醒了。”  
“我有那么臭吗…”疑惑地抬起胳膊闻了下自己，Peter决定赶紧抱着手里的衣服去浴室。

靠在床上看了一会儿书，Loki的困意渐渐退去，翻阅了大概有三十多页，就见头发还未干透的Peter走进卧室，在门边拨弄了一下旋钮，将房间内的光线暗了下去。  
然后钻进被子，摸索着他的腿往上，拉开睡衣的下摆，握住低垂的性器，从根部一点点舔吻吮吸，舌头绕上顶部的沟壑处描绘着，再含进口中感受它很快地坚硬膨胀…  
“我怎么不知道你现在的口活儿做的这么好了。”  
Loki丢下手里的书搁在床头，掀了被子盯着挤在他腿间的年轻人，调到最低的暖黄色灯光提供了太多的浮想。  
“我现在过得像个没有性生活的老年人。”舌头抵着口中的性器推出去，Peter陈述着他清心寡欲的这段日子，主要还是想嘲讽一下他的Alpha，“我怀疑你是不是不太行。”  
还记得某一次他被迫发情的时间有点长，最后这个男人抽烟的手都会发抖，后来怀孕期间也是不怎么做，现在更好了，多了小魔头做挡箭牌，能避免做爱就避免，不能避免就随便敷衍了事。  
“我应该还行…”Loki不会因为这种低级的激将而翻身扑倒Peter证明自己一番，他的Omega好歹也是个超级英雄，能徒手拦车赤手空拳接下Barnes攻击的人，“你又在做什么…有这么好吃吗…”  
出神的功夫，自己大腿被用力分开，Peter干脆找了个舒服的位置去舔弄吞吐。  
可能是懒得再回应，也可能是这么个大家伙在嘴里不方便，Peter选择用牙齿刮了一下硬挺的柱身。  
“别咬…”  
眼里升腾起迷蒙的欲望，Loki抚上Peter的小脸，拇指擦拭掉他嘴角来不及吞咽的水渍，转而捏着脖子后面那块腺体，属于他的标记，也只有自己轻轻触碰就会让Peter无法抗拒。  
真的挺长时间没和这个可爱的人好好做一次了。  
Loki觉得自己是不是放了太多心思在Angela身上，从而对Peter忽略的有点多。  
“行了行了，别弄了，坐上来吧…”  
Loki对口交的喜爱没有那么强烈，这可不是什么舒服的活儿，他可以不顾以前四处留情时那些服务自己人的感受，但他不太想让Peter觉得不适。  
当Peter赖上来吻他，Loki除了在唇齿交缠之间体验到了自己的味道，也明显感到了小腹处的湿润。  
Omega这一点，真的是…  
连神也无法镇定自若的诱惑…谁也拒绝不了一个长得乖巧可爱却蕴藏了无穷能量的Omega…  
尤其是，他可以在碎石瓦砾中穿梭着拯救别人，逞强拼命也会坚守自己的职责。可唯独在Loki身边，有着不为人知的样子。  
淫靡也好，轻浮也好，放荡也好，这些贬义词统统成了情趣，至少Loki不会喜欢在床上还说着高雅的言辞。  
手掌顺着Peter的肩胛骨而下，停留在浑圆的臀上狠狠捏上一把，修长的手指摸索到凹陷处，正打算一些更深入的动作。

“哇！！！！！呜呜呜…”

一声高过一声的啼哭比厨房的报警器威力都要大。  
“我去吧，这是…饿了吗…？”  
压下浑身的燥热，Peter从邪神的身上翻下来，长叹一口气打算套上自己的内裤。  
“哎…”Loki挑着眉毛也只剩下万般无奈，却还是决定自己起身去摆平Angela，“你休息吧，免得搞不定还是来喊我。”  
系上腰带，Loki赶去了Angela房间，小家伙哭哭啼啼地坐在床里委屈得不行。  
可是奶瓶也不要，玩具也不要，只是伸手要哄要抱抱。  
“做噩梦了吗？”Loki拍着小公主的背，这是唯一的可能了。  
但也就意味着她今晚不会再愿意一个人睡了，一旦Loki想将她放进床里，马上得到的就是哼哼唧唧的呜咽。  
最终的结局，只能是Loki把她抱回自己的房间，不再宽阔的怀里，一边搂着一个。  
疲惫地望着天花板，他开始想念自己已经戒掉的烟味，当然也只是想想而已…

 

 

 

 

 

【三】

对于成年人来说，日子是一成不变的，可对于Angela，每一天都会有不同。  
一周岁开始会走，却在还走不稳的时候就想要跑，十四个月能说上点简单的单词，而且像能读懂人心一样，Loki冲她发火马上就粘过来撒娇，或者去Daddy那里寻求帮助，她知道自己和Peter联手的话，Loki除了投降认输没有别的办法。Thor过来的时候更是变着法儿地把他往门口拉，她清楚这位假亲戚会立刻抱着她出去玩。  
Loki觉得这个小魔头不仅外貌上遗传了自己，那些小心思也没少继承…怎么就没像Peter一点！  
除了浑身用不完的活力和即使不会说什么话也满嘴外星语的话痨…

邪神近来也有些懒懒的，甚至还像个中庭人一样患了重感冒，Thor说他是劳累过度也瘦到免疫力下降，尽管被自己一句“你又不是人瞎科普什么”给怼了回去。  
不过也因为Loki的身体不适，让Thor能够顺理成章地把小公主带去了Asgard，虽然是用上了不少理由。  
比如Loki需要好好休息一段时间，比如Angela应该去接受众神的祝福，比如神的女儿要去到该去的地方才能看看有没有属于她的神力…  
今年的冬天格外的冷，加上生病，Loki也懒得和Thor争辩，收拾好一小箱必备品，同意了这个建议，毕竟在那个曾经的家里，没有严寒也没有盛夏。  
他还以为Angela会舍不得自己，结果看到的却是小东西趴在Thor的肩头和自己挥手说再见，并且附赠了一个飞吻。  
“这应该也是像你。”看着地面留下的传送印记，Peter拍拍身旁男人的细腰不知是安慰还是调侃，“你为什么不回去？”  
“好不容易小魔头有人愿意带去玩，我当然要留下来陪你啊。”  
刚说完Loki就打了个喷嚏，身上也是哆嗦了一阵，下意识地裹紧了自己身上的风衣。  
“可我要出国两天，有任务。”  
“那太好了，家里大的小的都不在，没什么比这更完美了。”  
口是心非的话被Peter堵在了嘴里，Loki想要推开，却奈何不了蜘蛛侠的力量。  
“乖乖在家等我回来。”  
“这可未必，难得的机会我该出去捣乱的。”  
“如果你希望我一回来就全城抓你的话。”

其实Loki没有告诉Peter他的身体状况确实不太好，从女儿出生的那天起，他几乎没有喘息的时间，神力在为Peter承受下所有疼痛后一直没有完全恢复。  
现在突然的放松，实在令他紧绷的心弦失去了韧性。  
Peter在登上飞机的瞬间只觉得心口发闷，他以为是自己在紧张即将面临的危险，可心中又明显觉得是和他有着连接的人出了什么事。  
所以当他归来的时候，战衣都没换下便第一时间回了家。  
没有打开暖气的房子冷得彻骨，喊了两声Loki也没得到应答。  
推开卧室的门，那种冰冷的感觉更甚，按下手边的开关，晃眼的亮光惊讶到了Peter，也惊醒了床上的人。

应该说…  
是床上的霜巨人。

Loki睁眼先是看到了门口的Peter，却没有反应过来他眼里的诧异。  
“我这是…睡了多久？”也许他该问的是自己昏迷了多久，“你怎么穿成这样就回来了，不怕被人跟踪知道你的身份吗？”  
“我觉得…这是你要担心的问题…”  
Peter打量着眼前的人，蓝色的皮肤上细致地游走着一道道纹路，目测要比平时的Loki更加修长，黑发长至腰部，分成了无数缕的编发束于脑后。一袭纤薄的白衣刺着金色的图腾，手脚上的护腕也是一样，傍身的还有一些不属于这个时代的饰品。  
“我？除非我梦游去炸了曼哈顿，不然谁来找我麻烦…”想配合上肢体语言的Loki余光扫到了一抹蓝色，顿时停了下来低头观察着其他部位，“我想我吓到你了。”  
他应该是太虚弱突然的昏迷导致了应激的自我保护，霜巨人是他最原始的形态，尽管不似正常霜巨人那样庞大野蛮，至少是要强过原先的身体。  
“不不不…”Peter连连摆手表达着自己的否认，他快步走向Loki，伸手抚摸着蓝色肌肤上的花纹，“你这样真的…好美。”  
“原来你喜欢蓝色。”回应着指在Peter战衣上的一块蓝色结构，Loki也尝试着汇聚力量将自己变回来。  
“还有红色。”  
捧起霜巨人的脸，Peter注视着那对暗红色的瞳孔，贪婪地看着，用自己执着渴望的眼神告诉Loki不用变回来，他也很喜欢这样的Loki.  
“你好像答应过我给我看你的真身的。”如果没记错，还是自己怀孕那段时候Loki提起过一次。  
“那你现在看过了。”Loki闪躲着炙热的目光，他一直以来都对自己这幅形态喜欢不起来，在霜巨人里算是瘦弱的，在神域人眼里又是可怖的。  
“不够。”  
Peter凑到Loki耳边，用他迫切的言语低声说着：“我还没用过。”  
“我也没……”  
Loki想说他也没用过这具身体，只可惜后半句话没能说出口，就已经被重新按回了床里，睁大了他那双红色的眼睛，看着Peter徒手撕掉了自己身上这件聊胜于无的白色布料。  
“其实这件衣服的用料是有讲究的…”  
“有人说过你做爱的时候话特别多吗？”  
“有，你啊，我们第一次的时候你就让我少说两句。”  
“然后你还捆了我的手。”Peter抽出成了碎布条的白色衣料，不由分说地抓过Loki的双手绑在了一起。  
“我还…”封了你的嘴呢。  
识时务地没有说下去，Loki看到Peter手里还有一团布料，他如果再不闭嘴，可能一会儿也没有说话的机会了。  
“你这个样子，我们标记还算存在吗？”脱去自己的贴身战衣，Peter里面连条内裤都没有穿。  
“……”幸好你的战衣是紧身的。  
“要不你再标记我一次？”  
“……”好像你做爱的时候话也不少啊。  
Peter坐在霜巨人的身上，手指沿着胸口凸起的纹路向下摸去，赞叹着他第一次看到的和自己一样的腹肌，深邃的人鱼线，以及…  
“霜巨人是没有体毛的吗？”摩挲着光洁的三角区域，Peter有点好奇。  
“我…可能发育畸形吧。”  
“好像并没有。”Peter眯着眼挑逗起可以说是巨大的性器，这个尺寸他大概得慢慢来了。  
俯身亲吻着他的Alpha，勾着Loki的舌头与自己交缠，口腔里的敏感逐渐被唤醒，属于他的信息素慢慢催化起他的欲望，蔓延至全身，在身体内部翻腾，愈发令他想要和Loki融为一体。  
Peter是有生以来第一回庆幸自己是个Omega，稀有的特殊体质让他会少些痛苦，多些欢愉。  
单手支撑在Loki的腰腹，另一只手扶着硕大的性器抵在自己穴口摩擦，Peter需要一点时间去适应这根巨物。  
“别逞能。”  
“差点两个都能进去，你闭上嘴。”  
“你在记仇。”  
“还好…唔…”借着自身的润滑插进去一点，Peter已感觉自己被撑开到了极限，双腿和腰腹的肌肉都紧绷了起来，“但是…还挺刺激的…”  
Loki更是不敢有动作，他怕自己配合一下往里顶弄能让这个没准备好的人失声哭出来，只得尽力调整着呼吸克制。  
连性器上都有纹路，每往下吞进去一寸，Peter都会感觉到异样的饱胀和快感，直至全部没入，更是无法再抑制住自己的呻吟和喘息，连他的分身都没有任何疲软的迹象。  
恐怕适应之后随便动几下就会难堪地射出来吧？  
“别想其他的，小蜘蛛。”  
不知何时挣脱了自己的束缚，Peter感受到了搭在他腰间的双手，充满了力量和温柔。  
尝试着抬起腰臀上下吞吐了几次，意料之外的能够接受甚至还有些舒服，食髓知味让Peter开始了肆无忌惮，自己掌控着节奏的感觉非常棒，什么角度能刺戳到最敏感的地方，什么速度能让他极具快感，这应该会是一场体验绝妙的性爱。  
Loki的想法也差不多。  
只不过不同在于，他是因为这种形态…是第一次。  
双手触及到的肌肤上起了一层薄薄的汗，Loki移动着自己的手，略低的体温能让Peter没那么燥热，反差的温度也更能刺激出微妙的快感。  
“嗯…别…”  
突然停下动作的人涨红了脸，没再继续摆动他的腰肢。  
“别什么…”Loki坏心地挺了胯，不偏不倚地撞在小穴深处的敏感上，嘴里更是说得诱惑，“射给我啊，让我身上涂满你的精液。”  
一手按住Peter的腰，一手套弄起面临崩溃的性器，身下却没有停止挺动，听着低哑的呻吟，用自己的身体接纳了喷薄而出的热烫液体，剩余在手上的就这么当着Peter的面舔进口中，还刻意吞咽得缓慢。  
看得Peter失神。  
“你是要继续强暴我，还是我们换个姿势？”  
高潮后有些脱力的身体给了Loki趁虚而入的机会，不等他回答，便被纤长的胳膊抱住翻转了体位，伴随着霜巨人身上清脆作响的金饰碰撞声，结合的部位甚至都没有分开过。  
Loki脖子上的吊坠晃在Peter眼前分散了他的注意力，想也没想便张口含住咬在齿间，抬起自己的腿，用膝盖蹭了蹭Loki的肋骨，示意他继续。  
色气的模样击垮了Loki的压抑，从Peter嘴里抽出项链，握着他的膝盖压向胸口，能让自己每一次的抽插都尽收眼底，粗长的性器碾进深处会引起Peter的轻微颤栗，抽离出来都会沾染着莹莹的水渍。  
也许是淫靡的水声太过羞耻，Peter不得不放开一点呻吟才能掩盖，不自觉地收缩着内壁，贪婪地享受更多的快意，渡过了不应期的分身也再一次渐渐抬头。  
“Loki…你可以再用力一点…我想要…嗯…更多…”  
抓着从肩膀滑落下的编发，Peter没有保留地诉说着自己的欲望，他现在感觉特别好，想要Loki不余遗力地在他身体里驰骋，做到他再一次射出来，做到他哭。  
“你放心，这具身体的好处就是体力还不错。”  
“那你以后…都这样和我做爱吧…”  
“嗯？”Loki故意停了下来，在淫荡的小屁股上甩了一巴掌，“嫌弃我了？”  
“没有…你别停…你什么样子我都喜欢。”屁股上火辣辣的痛没有影响到被情欲蒙了心智的人，Peter讨好地扭动着腰，“你以后再变成两个我想我也能接受。”  
“是哪两个？”Loki倾身贴上Peter的耳朵，身下熬不住对方的渴求继续卖力，“你是说，两个我还是…蛇的两个器官？”  
“都不错。”侧头咬了咬Loki的脸，Peter也是极尽挑逗，“我们如果有两个孩子也可以。”  
“那还是算了吧。”  
“为什么…”  
“不想让你再因为我留一道你愈合不了的疤痕。”Loki这句话在Peter耳边说得低沉，带着鲜少有的认真，虽然他很快转移了话题，“留着你的力气哭给我听吧。”

依自己所言Loki没有射进Peter身体里，不过弄哭这个Omega他倒是也做到了。  
可惜副作用也有，Peter再一次被诱发了发情期，比以往任何一次都要凶猛。

还是让我带那个小魔头吧。

这是刚洗完不知道多少回澡的霜巨人被拖回床上之后所发出的绝望感叹……

 

 

 

【彩蛋】

Angela回来的时候因为看到Loki还是蓝色的，拒绝了他。  
这也终于是让Loki下了决心雇了Baby Sitter.  
他算是落得清闲，尝试起了在中庭工作，挑三拣四之后，没有什么比收藏品鉴定更适合他了，瞥一眼就能说出年份，材质，历史和真假，不费脑子地领着高额的薪水。  
毕竟很多古董的年龄还没他大呢不是吗。  
Thor偶尔会来和他闲扯，然后一起去看Angela.

“你为什么不想再有个孩子？”  
“想听真话还是假话。”  
下班回去的路上，Thor忍不住去问这个问题。  
“看你愿不愿意说真话了。”  
“我的孩子寿命和我一样，我不想在百年之后看到我的孩子们想起Peter，一个就够受了。”  
Thor听完驻足在原地，望着还在继续向前走的Loki背影，第一次感觉到这个邪神能让他内心被震撼。


	4. 宠坏的惩罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki被这个超级英雄忽略之后的惩罚

【失败的约会】

邪神站在自己家浴室的镜子前查看着脖子上有点恐怖的撕裂伤，血是早就止住了，但是看起来依然挺骇人的，伤口周围翻起的皮肤泛着焦黑，他若是个普通人类，这会儿应该是感染发炎还化血为脓了吧？  
“真恶心。”  
脱去衣服停止了散发的想象力，Loki脸上的神色除了冷漠还有不少心灰意冷。  
他的存在可能就注定了是被抛弃不被爱的那个…

事情的起因要从本来该是个甜蜜、天气又好的上午说起。  
他今天没有工作，Peter也没有，Angela的幼儿园这周有活动要到周末才回来，所以这是个绝对完美的假期。  
两个人约法三章去市中心逛街，Loki保证不惹事不用魔法，用的每一分钱都是自己的工资。  
Loki则没什么别的要求，只想这个年轻却比谁都忙的超级英雄能给他这么一天的时间，享受一回作为伴侣的日常约会。  
一切都很顺利，他们去吃了饭看了电影，正巧赶上了某个对戒的新款发布，Loki硬拉着自己的小家伙去买了一对，花掉了快要半年的收入。  
“我都活得像个凡人了，你就不要免俗了。”自己戴上戒指的手牵过Peter也有一样的那只，Loki看到不远处的甜品店铺，“我没钱了，你请我吃吧。”  
都来不及等Peter说句好，闯进商场的一行全副武装的人就造成了尖叫与恐慌，武器一个比一个黑科技。  
“你们团队呢？”  
顺手扶起跌在自己面前被吓坏的女士，Loki皱着眉问身边的人，看来今天的约会要在这里终止了。  
“这种小事可能用不到他们吧…”  
Peter没法在大庭广众之下，尤其是还有拿着手机拍摄视频不怕死的人面前去换上他的战衣，只得让Loki帮忙牵制一下，自己找了没有监控的角落去换装。  
然而仅仅就是这么几分钟的功夫，当Peter归来的时候却看到对方加入了更多的人，Loki竟然被打伤在地，行凶的人踩着他的胸口，长矛一样的利器深深陷入他的脖子，一寸寸拉开皮肉…  
而剩下的人在完成了掠夺后归列好了队伍径直且迅速地离去，过程中还击倒了无辜的路人。  
Peter没有办法去选择，他做不出更多的考虑，只能去追即将再次光天化日之下作恶的歹徒队伍。  
这是他的职责，有时候会令他陷入两难的职责。  
唯一留下的那个，开口嘲笑了一句“没人会管你”后便被一股驾驭不了的力道挥进了服装店的玻璃渣里，那柄能破开神明血肉的长矛也随之碎裂。  
他如果要坚守“不使用魔法”的承诺，恐怕会伤得更厉害。  
Loki捂着伤口走出人群散去的商场，却在吵杂的街道看见更多人崇拜的叫喊和兴奋地围观…  
是啊，他的Omega能力真的是很大。  
心情倏地降到冰点，Loki百无聊赖地折回那家甜品店，把躲在吧台下面的服务员给喊了出来，强行要了个蛋糕没有付钱，食不知味地坐在灯光全爆掉、又满是狼藉的店里吃完，都没有等到Peter回来找他…

 

 

【尴尬的发情期】

Peter回家的时候已经过了晚饭的点，他摆平了这帮人之后顺藤摸瓜找到了背后的组织，通知基地支援，把这个潜藏在城市的威胁一并处理得干净。  
后续的事情他没法继续参与。  
其实今早他就有感觉自己发情期在作祟，计划着晚上回来和Loki放纵一番。  
自从Angela逐渐长大，Loki也没有那么心力交瘁了，他不是喜欢孩子吗，也许真的可以趁着现在多要两个…  
进了家门就没去按捺自己的欲望，Peter身上清纯好闻的青柠味道跟着他弥漫了一屋子。  
自己Alpha在卧室的沙发上，灯开着，电视也开着，听到他进来却没去看他。  
生气了…  
Peter撇撇嘴，移动到衣柜边上翻找着什么，期间几次偷看对方，都没得到任何对视和回应。  
抽出压在很下面的一套印着草莓的睡衣，Peter打算洗完澡换上它，这件被Loki买来自己一直都拒绝穿过的幼稚玩意儿。  
道歉也好，哄着也行，Peter在清洗掉自己身上污渍和尘土的时候决定先用一个火辣的夜晚去弥补一下。

“Loki…”挪到沙发上，Peter讨好地蹭蹭邪神的胳膊，也没有羞涩地释放着自己的信息素。  
“别叫我。”  
拉开了距离，Loki侧头避开爱人的触碰，却牵扯到了隐隐作痛的伤口，嘴角也不免抽了一下。  
“还疼吗？”不依不饶地追过去，Peter把生气的人堵在沙发的拐角里，想要去摸摸有点严重的伤口。  
“这对我算什么，我又死不掉，对吧？”  
质问带着失落的目光没有丝毫避讳地直视着Peter，这种很多年没有的冰冷令Peter彻底慌了。  
他可以一百次向着Loki肆意妄为地任性，这个神永远都会宠着他，好像已经没有什么能真正伤到他或是刺激到他，但是现在这样的眼神，他害怕…  
“对…对不起…Loki…”  
Peter想要去吻气头上的人，他陷入发情期很不好受，脑子里也运转不了更多的理智，他还是想赌一赌，Loki不会置之不理。  
“我是你发情期才会想到的工具吗？”眯起眼，Loki抬手抚上Omega的脖子，拇指刻意地在颈后的腺体上摩挲，“那就借给你一个工具吧。”  
留下个一丝不挂的幻象，Loki站到了卧室的门边，并将灯光调得温柔暧昧：“我饿了，他借给你用。”  
“Loki…？”  
“嘘！”示意发情的Omega安静，Loki打开门出去之前留下一句玩味的话，“你该接受点惩罚。”  
“想要吗？”幻象掰过还在回头看的Peter下巴，“发了情的小可怜？”  
酒香味的信息素浓烈得要了命，Peter无暇顾及所谓的惩罚是什么，他现在需要Loki，哪怕只是眼前的。  
“可我没有太多感觉要怎么办？”Loki抓过Peter的手按在自己还未苏醒的分身上，“去舔硬它。”  
没有商榷的余地，Peter只有挪下沙发，伏在修长的双腿之间，将昏昏欲睡的性器含入口中，一点点地弄湿弄硬，敏感的口腔也刺激着难忍的情欲，几次想要吐出足够坚挺的家伙爬上去，都被按住肩膀制止了，后穴的黏腻湿滑在叫嚣着想要被自己的Alpha填满占有，小腹紧缩地疼痛，因为欲火的冲击。  
“上来。”  
带着命令口吻的两个字如同大赦，Peter没有犹豫地起身跨坐上幻象的大腿，光裸的臀部诱惑地摩擦着被自己唤醒的巨物。  
“我没玩够之前，不许自己坐进去。”  
Loki掀开可爱小草莓的睡衣向上卷着，让Peter把布料都咬在嘴里，之后双手顺着他的肩膀而下，握住两只手腕背于身后交叠，缚上了宽厚的金属锁链。  
“别挣扎哦，这个可是能捆住我的东西，你乱动我可不敢保证会不会很疼。”  
好奇心使然的Peter不会那么听话，他试着去挣脱了一下，结果绞紧的痛感让他以为自己骨头都要被融化，便不再敢轻举妄动，同时心中也沉闷地钝痛起来，这个东西曾经绑住过他的Alpha？那该是有多疼…  
可Loki折磨着自己乳头的感觉也没有更好受。  
“我真后悔没让你有过哺乳期。”  
捏硬了左边的小肉粒，Loki用指甲尖去挑逗不仔细寻找根本看不到的乳孔，他为了心疼这个年纪小的Omega，可是强行没让自己的女儿喝过一口人奶。  
“唔…”  
可能是怀过孕的关系，Peter的乳头在那之后成了个致命的弱点，别说现在被揉捏得红肿硬挺又含进口中细细舔弄，就连平时质地稍微粗糙一点的衣服摩擦到都会引起一阵酥麻。  
更别提Loki还在用牙齿拉扯，他几乎快要无法保持身子的直立，可又矛盾地想要更多玩弄抚慰。  
刺戳着早就湿漉漉后穴的手指也是另外一番折磨。  
“给我…好不好…Loki…”  
软软地叫着身下人的名字，Peter总觉得自己每次只要这样喊Loki，任何要求都会被应允。  
然而这次他好像是错了。  
“前面和后面只能选一个。”放开泛着莹亮水渍的乳头，Loki弹了一下Omega同样湿润的分身，“是想要这里释放，还是想要我插入你？”  
都想要。  
Peter没听懂这句话的言外之意，他甚至还打起了小算盘，其实只要被进入，他肯定会被这个人做到射出来。  
“快选啊~小草莓~”拽下被咬湿的可爱睡衣，Loki恶劣地又加入了一根手指在Peter的小穴里搅动，故意弄出淫靡的水声。  
“进来…不要手指…求你了…我好难受…”  
摆动着腰部，Peter在他们的二人世界没什么羞怯可言，他们是一对婚配很久的伴侣，玩些情趣和羞耻的东西都没太多的顾忌。  
“那选好了哦。”  
轻轻地再一次弹了Peter的性器，冰冷的环状物套上了根部，瞬间就是陌生的紧缚感。  
“你做了什么…”没有体验过的小东西让Peter觉得恐惧，虽然不至于太难受，但舒服是谈不上了。  
“还想要吗？想要就自己坐上去吧。”  
衣服上的小草莓晃得Loki碍眼，趁着Omega自己寻找位置吃进他分身的空隙，一颗颗解掉了纽扣，换上他的吮吸和啃咬，在白皙的肌肤上留下新鲜的红印。  
湿润的穴口和内壁很轻易地就吞进了整根粗长的性器，过多的淫液甚至弄湿了Loki的腿间。也正是这份润滑和这个姿势，加上Peter的手不能支撑，全部没入的瞬间带来极大快感差点让Peter崩溃。  
所以他当下就明白了那个银环的作用。  
“能不能…拿掉…我会射不出来的…”俯下身去舔了舔Loki的下巴，他的撒娇一般都是杀手锏。  
“那换成这个要不要？”双指夹住一根细长的金属棒针，Loki可没打算给他讨价还价，“环拿掉，插这个进去也不错。”  
说着就是一副真的要动手去取下锁精环的动作，Peter吓得脸色都白了一度，摇着头求他不要，会疼死的。  
眼见Loki手中的东西消失，Peter才松了一口气，委屈地望着身下的人，渴求他能抱抱自己。  
“自己动。”  
Loki只专注于撩拨Omega身上的敏感点，没打算出力，更是贪图享受Peter紧窒的肉穴吞吐他分身带来的舒爽。

 

 

【自己惯出来的，跪着也要宠到底】

正主进来的时候，所见的画面可谓旖旎至极。  
他的Omega双手被华丽的束缚品禁锢在腰后，浑圆挺翘的小屁股里含着他幻象的性器上下律动，背部的肌肉线条绷得紧紧的，整个人都被情欲熏染得带着潮红。  
“你这里已经完全被操开了…”  
Loki站在他们背后，手指沿着Peter的脊椎一路向下游走到结合的地方，随即按住Omega的肩让他停下，并示意了自己的幻象抽离性器。  
“唔…不…”  
沉迷在快感的旋涡里突然被拽走，Peter难过得发疯，Loki不能这样对一个正在发情期巅峰的自己…  
不曾想Loki只是将他换了个方向和姿势，让他背部贴合着幻象的胸口重新进入，而Loki本人却拉开了他的双腿压向两侧。  
“看来我自己还是挺邪恶的。”拨弄了一下看着都胀痛的分身，Loki抹去颤颤巍巍的可怜小家伙溢出的前液，去按揉Peter松软濡湿已经含着一根巨物的穴口。  
“不要，Loki…”  
猜到意图，Peter有些挣扎，他以前也只是随口说说，没有真的想要体验一下被两个Loki同时插入。  
“这次不会再惯着你了。”幻象扭过Peter的脖子，将所有拒绝声全数吞进自己的吻里，与Omega唇舌交缠，两股信息素融合在一起的感觉对谁都是欲罢不能的美妙。  
幻象抽插了数下，次次顶在Omega的敏感之处，分泌出更多的液体加以润滑，Loki尽管内心依旧不是真的残暴，却很坚定自己要给点教训。  
紧贴着另一个性器缓缓插入，Loki能感觉到自己手中的双腿在发抖，但他没有停下，简单地抽动两下继续往里开拓着，直到完全进入。  
“哭了吗？”拭去Peter眼角的泪水，Loki问得似乎是不忍，“很疼吗？”  
“有点…”  
“我今天被你扔下的时候也很疼呢。”  
没给Peter足够适应的机会，Loki率先抽动了自己的分身，和幻象一人一下，配合得天衣无缝。  
撇去两根巨大的阴茎都在自己身体里的胀痛和轻微撕裂，摩擦着内壁和不断刺激着敏感以及深处腔体入口所带来的快感则更加致命，舒爽到可以去掩盖忽略渐渐消失的不适。  
但是Loki今天是发了狠要折磨自己？  
总在高潮的边缘停下，然后问一些曾经Loki都觉得矫情的问题，诸如爱不爱他，爱不爱Angela，要不要和他在一起一辈子这种。  
每肯定一个，Loki才会奖赏一样抽插几下，然而又会在下一次自己迷失呻吟的时候停下继续发问。  
直到最后一个问题他答不出来。

“我和纽约市民你选谁。”

Peter咬着唇难以作答，即使Loki挑逗地去顶弄他，诱惑他说出想听的话，他依然做不出决定。  
“不要…逼我回答这种问题…”  
他回答不了，他爱Loki，早就把自己交给了他，这一生都要和他纠纠缠缠了，他们还有一个可爱的孩子。  
Peter不可能不爱他们，然而肩上的责任在有些时候却逼得他更加痛苦。  
他已经很歉疚了，直面而来的问题又是那么残忍。  
他害怕Loki的下一个问题是——如果今天是Angela你要怎么选。

“那惩罚只能继续了。”

往常都是Loki被榨干到瘫在床上，今晚也许是他们第一次的转换立场，即使Peter喊停也不为所动。  
不管是两个Loki，还是其他的形态，邪神都没有再发一语，尽管最后双手的束缚被解除，Peter也没有力气抬手去抱着Loki…  
“Loki…唔…我…疼…”  
怀里的身子颤栗得不正常，Loki翻转过哭湿了整张脸的人，才看到Peter一直没有得到释放的分身硬挺着发抖。  
大概是已经是高潮了无数次却倔强地不肯用哪怕是欺骗他的回答来换取吧。  
挥挥手去除了折磨人的东西，Peter试图合拢他的腿来掩盖自己羞耻的模样，但终究是被按住了。  
“别…别看…”偏过头，Peter用胳膊挡着自己的脸，他不知道这次真正惹恼了Loki的情况下，被做到失禁还算不算情趣。  
浓白的精液混合了淡淡的液体弄脏了床单一大片，还夹着Loki性器的后穴不知廉耻地在收缩，恨不得能将它吞得更深，渴求它进入到神秘的地方，再播种一个小生命。  
“算了…”  
Loki不知道自己在纠结什么，自己有多爱Peter心里难道还没点数吗？  
何必去逼他做一个那么困难的选择，非得把人逼得心理出现问题才好？  
“作为惩罚，下一个孩子，你自己生。”  
“嗯？”  
“你只要爱我就好了。”  
牵起Peter的左手，亲吻了无名指上的戒指，Loki除了认命别无他法。  
宠着呗，还能离怎么的。

 

 

 

【彩蛋】

Loki一直在担心那一晚的疯狂会真的中标。  
健康的Omega容易受孕，他还是个神。  
所以这两天Peter犯恶心的时候，他是绝望的。

在看走眼了第三个古董的时候，若不是Thor拦下了这桩鉴定，估计他这一年都要白干了。  
“怎么了，心不在焉的。”  
“我估计，Peter又怀孕了。”重新写上鉴定结果，Loki将错误的那份塞进碎纸机，如果后悔也能一起塞进去就好了。  
他嘴上说着让Peter自己生，到底做不做得到也只有他自己清楚。  
“怎么说呢？”不放心思绪游离的Loki，雷神干脆也摆弄起眼前的古玩看了一圈。  
“这两天起来吐了。”  
“真有了也没办法。”Thor拍着弟弟的肩膀，“大不了这次我电你的时候轻一点，如果你愿意多喊我两声哥哥的话…嘶…疼疼疼…”  
小匕首插在腰侧靠后的位置，Thor感叹自己还好是单身。  
“听说我捅肾的位置不太准确，这次应该没插错地方了。”  
“别求我给你带孩子，肾不好的人干不了体力活。”拔出带血的小刀丢在桌上，Thor也知道自己不过是口是心非，也许他和Loki真的是亲兄弟也没准，毕竟家里从没有过开诚布公的基因。

当晚，Loki拿着验孕棒把Peter推进了厕所，逼着他快测试一下。  
“那…那你出去啊，你站在这儿我怎么弄…”  
“别废话，我什么没看过，你快点。”  
两个人还在推推搡搡，门外却传来了Angela敲门和稚嫩的怒吼。  
“爸爸！你是不是又偷喝了我的小牛奶！！已经过期了不知道吗！”  
所以Peter这两天起来会吐是吃坏了东西？  
Loki神色复杂地打开门出去安抚少了零食的女儿，但还是丢了一句：“保险起见，你还是测一下，我带Angela去买牛奶，回来告诉我结果。”


	5. 泳池派对

泳池派对

“我不去。”  
葱郁的树木也遮挡不住夏日的烈阳，Loki拉上窗帘，无赖地往床上一趟。  
女儿都快三岁了，那个不着边的爸爸看起来比Angela都幼稚，居然鼓动自己去参加复仇者的聚会？  
他现在是安分守己的纽约市民没错，但那帮把地球护在怀里的蝼蚁不仅小气，还特别记仇，尤其是那个几百万战衣随便送给Peter的老男人…  
也不想想，没有自己，他Tony Stark能给大厦挂上“A”那？自己是复仇者联盟的第一推手好吗？  
等等…  
Loki突然想到了什么，从床上坐起，似乎带着些懊悔叹了口气。  
Tony Stark记恨自己的原因不会是因为复仇者联盟的成立而让他那个大厦只能写上“A”，而不是“STARK”吧…  
同样都是自恋成瘾的人，Loki好像能够理解这种心情…毕竟如果把他的金色神像换成家庭和睦的雕塑，他也不高兴。  
“去吧～Loki～”  
Peter见劝说无果，干脆使出了撒娇的杀手锏，扑到床边可怜兮兮地趴在Loki的膝盖上，薄唇抿起，眉毛也耷拉成委屈的角度，用他那双无辜的眼睛盯着邪神，拼命想挤出点惹人心疼的湿润，也拼命想眨出点眼里的星光。  
“你知道我和他们不会相处得来的。”面对尽管今年已经二十五岁的人这样撒娇，Loki还是抵抗不了地软了语气。  
“可是Angela也想去，她说想和Cassie玩，想摸摸Bucky的胳膊…还有Nat阿姨的…呃…”  
“怎么这么不学好。”Loki看Peter在自己的胸口上比划了一圈，不禁发现自己小公主并不是个乖乖女…  
一定是天资非凡太过聪明随了自己，又被Thor经常带出去玩导致了误入歧途…  
“就是，所以我们就带她去好好上一课！”  
“我要上班。”  
“Thor帮你请好假了～”  
“我没有泳衣。”  
“我帮你买好了！你战衣的定制色，保证衬托你的长腿！”  
“…非去不可？”  
“非去不可！”  
Loki所有的挣扎都被一一驳回，看起来自己早就被安排好了，要加入这场莫名其妙的派对…  
他融入Peter的生活还是太难了…  
“爸爸～”  
在门外躲了良久还没得到结果的Angela终于是看不下去了，推门进来爬上了床，搂住Loki的脖子在他脸上亲了一口。  
“你不用担心的，Banner叔叔说他不会变绿，你别怕～”  
“我…怕？”  
“不不不～爸爸你才不会是puny god～”  
听到Angela的说法，Peter诧异得拼命给女儿使眼色——你再说下去你爸爸真的不会去了！那个事是他一辈子的耻辱啊！  
然而Angela却回敬了一个蔑视的白眼。  
“周末是吧？我们一起去。”摸摸Peter的脑袋，又回头吻了Angela的鼻子，Loki温和的笑容里不知道潜藏着什么危险。  
他两把匕首放哪儿了？要趁这两天好好找找…

周末的下午，Tony操办的泳池派对没有逾期地准时开始。  
从服务生到复仇者都是火辣的需要扎进泳池里冷静，尤其是穿不了毕竟选择镂空腰部的黑寡妇，和穿不穿都让人想带进客房来一发的雷神…  
Angela从荧光色的音乐吧台要来了一杯用迷你泳圈包裹着的鸡尾酒。  
“不可以偷喝哦～”Natasha刚上岸，看到小朋友端着酒佯装严厉地教育。  
“Nat阿姨～帮我推过去给爸爸～”  
“让黑寡妇代劳的费用可不小哦～”食指戏弄着小宝贝肉嘟嘟的下巴，Natasha早已顺手接过酒放进泳池，向Peter的方向推过去，“你要下去玩吗？”  
“不要～Nat阿姨～”Angela凑上前献上自己的小香吻，“你抱我去别的地方玩～我看那边有好吃的…”  
被甜蜜的小公主迷到晕头转向的黑寡妇可能已经忘记自己是个超级特工，她现在只想带孩子，所以丝毫没有在意一双落在她胸部上的肉爪…  
更何况邪神的女儿早就想好了后路，万一Natasha生气，自己就把没有喝过一口人奶的遭遇哭诉出来…  
抱住性感女人的脖子，Angela把脑袋搭在Natasha肩膀，亲眼看着那艘载着鸡尾酒的小船飘到了两个爸爸面前，Peter刚想拿走喝掉，就被Loki夺了过去一饮而尽，而后又低下头去和Peter分享…  
真是两个可爱的爸爸呢～

天色逐渐按下去之后，派对也进入了狂欢的时刻，今天没有巡逻，没有任务，放纵不需要死气沉沉，Tony说谁再摆出一张美国队长的脸就立刻扔出去。  
不知人群中谁提议了“Truth Or Brave”， Loki正打算借口带Angela去睡觉，结果身边的人第一个附和表示要参与…  
“爸爸～我想和Cassie姐姐一起拼乐高～”  
“那我送你过去。”Loki给女儿披上小恐龙的斗篷浴巾，想着送完了自己也回房逃开游戏。  
“不用，蚂蚁叔叔就在那里～”指着不远处，Angela暗示Loki乖乖留下。  
“那快去吧，别滑倒。”  
打量着那个叫Scott Lang的男人，除了嘴碎什么都好的Omega，对孩子再温柔不过了，会搞笑还会变魔术，也难怪Angela喜欢和他女儿一起鬼混——简直就是两个小魔女的下午茶。

无奈地回到Peter身边，游戏刚好才开局，一圈人的中间漂游着各式各样的烈酒，用作惩罚说了假话或者不愿意冒险的人。  
Peter被抽到的时候选择了真心话，因为让他这个每天满城市飞奔的人来说，静下来打探八卦更有趣…  
“你什么时候再生个孩子？Angela太可爱了，不多生几个不可惜吗？”  
“我当然想直接生对双胞胎…”  
Loki听得肚子疼腰也酸，可又不好抹杀Peter的希望，只是沉默了下来。  
“不过也就是想想，你们可能不明白结过婚的人那种心情，怎么也舍不得对方辛苦…”  
“闭嘴吧你，喝酒。”  
大家是来听八卦的，谁他妈要知道你们结婚多年恩爱非常…  
辛辣的烈酒Peter喝得甘之如饴，不着痕迹地在水下搂了Loki的腰，脸上可能因为酒精的作用而有些泛红，又或许，是别的什么原因…  
Thor的脱衣舞很无聊，Tony Stark说什么大家都会觉得是在调侃，都想看黑寡妇和别人用腹部挤爆气球，可人家偏偏选择了喝酒…  
Loki在裁判每次抽牌的时候都暗自动了点小魔法，不让自己成为目标，当这一轮又开始后，依然故技重施，改换了数字去别人身上。  
“五…”裁判数了数人，悬空的手指定格在了Loki头上，“是你，选吧～”  
“怎么可能…”他明明换掉了数字。  
所有人表情都很期待，除了斜对面的女巫给了他一个“不是只有你一个法师”的眼神。  
“直接开始下一轮吧，他肯定是喝酒过，我弟弟很无趣的～”Thor示意裁判继续，他不相信Loki会做选择。  
“来啊，大冒险。”被Thor激将了一下，Loki可不想当着Peter的面做个无趣不合群的人，他还不信能有比跳脱衣舞更丢脸的？  
“哇哦～”  
此起彼伏的感叹都带着诡异的阴谋，能整诡计之神的机会来之不易，一定要想个好的！  
“这个还带讨论的？”  
见一群人扎堆在了一起，Loki想要求助身边的人，这帮复仇者的完全就是要把他送回阿斯加德的架势…  
可回过头，他的Omega早就加入了行列，还是出谋划策最积极的那一个。  
“我可不想让我的派对变成战场。”Tony捞了杯果汁，看似不太同意目前的决定，“而且我猜神也是会有心理阴影的…”  
“Mr. Stark…这个是真的太冒险了对吧？”  
“反正你家那位也会拒绝的～并不是谁都有我这样的远见和胆识～”拍拍年轻人的肩，Tony一副惋惜的模样，“恭喜你家里有位不惹事又乖巧的Alpha～”  
“你不觉得你们讨论的声音有点大吗…”Loki靠在池边不知道该用一个怎样的表情去嘲讽这群人，“另外把你的手从我家Peter身上拿开！”  
“你说这样吗？”Tony原本搭着Peter的手干脆就移向了另一边的肩，一把搂住更加拉近了距离，他好像很喜欢招惹那位并不熟识的神，“所以你是要接受挑战了？”  
“只怕你们这群蝼蚁并不能想出让我畏惧的事。”  
“Loki…”Peter想要游过去却被Tony提了回去，只能用眼神示意放弃吧。  
“去把Bruce惹毛吧～斑比～”指着不想参与活动只在岸上吃喝的博士，Tony丢给Loki的眼神尽是挑衅。  
邪神瞳孔有一瞬间的放大，但也仅仅是一瞬间后便翻身出了泳池，拿过一块浴巾披在自己身上又带了两杯酒向着执著美食吃完还要点点头表示赞赏的博士走去。  
“Mr. Stark！！”  
“没事没事，Hulk现在懂事得很，最多吓一吓他～”Tony捂住担心自己Alpha的年轻人眼睛，“小孩子害怕就不要看了～”  
“我想我已经做爸爸，不算小孩子了，Mr. Stark…倒是你…”  
“……小鬼，你可能现在这套战衣还没穿腻…”

Loki悄无声息地站在Bruce身后，看着这个老老实实的博士正拿着块淡紫色的马卡龙端详并自言自语。  
“颜色看起来真像Thanos…”说着还放到了鼻子前闻了闻，“应该比他香得多。”  
“喝酒吗？博士…”  
背后森森的声音将老实的博士吓得不轻，趔趄地转过身弄乱了甜品台上的三两个盘子，看清是Loki才拍着胸口惊魂未定：“酒里有毒吗？”  
“有。”  
Loki打量着博士，抢他东西不会让他生气，骂他两句更没可能…  
泼他酒？好像有点难看…要不怂一下认输？  
糟糕的回忆支配着Loki心里的恐惧，却又苦于和颜面挣扎…  
“我是不是该配合你特别生气然后最好能变点儿绿？”  
水果酒和薰衣草味道的马卡龙被Banner博士吃出了别样的混搭风情，回头从盘子里又拿了一块，打算泡进酒里：“派你来惹我发火他们可真幼稚。”  
浸泡着甜品的酒杯去和Loki的碰了一下，Bruce对于这个亦正亦邪的男人倒没有特别大的敌意，毕竟也算是共同经历过诸神黄昏的临时队友。  
在众人期待的目光中，这一轮的大冒险却只能以失败告终，Bruce还去问了Tony你到底有多喜欢Hulk…  
没有整到诡计之神让游戏都变得有些无聊，天色渐晚，充斥着各种情侣的团队也到了散场的时候。

“我们…去接Angela吧？”Peter见四下无人，往Loki身边凑了凑，感觉自己去搂他的肩膀有些吃力，便改为了去搂Loki的腰。  
“好啊，那个会变大变小的人看起来很温顺，和你都很崇拜大兵吧？”Loki任由自己的Omega搂着，难得有让自己留下好印象的中庭人，“他是个单亲爸爸吗？”  
“据说是这样的。”  
Loki似乎没有注意到Peter的语气有所变化，只一心往有着女儿的房间过去。  
两个人敲开了蚁人的房门，隔着门板都能听到两个小姑娘的欢声笑语。  
Scott迎了他们进来，Angela刚好在为Cassie拼完了一辆跑车而拍手。  
“你女儿好乖。”Scott和这个邪神不熟，也没有什么恶意，更何况Angela是那么可爱。  
“蚂蚁叔叔，我今晚想和你们一起睡觉觉…”  
Loki发誓他女儿睁着水汪汪的眼睛盯着那个温顺Omega的可怜眼神是装的！才三岁就会演戏了？你爸爸至少乖到八岁才开始捉弄Thor…  
“爸爸我要和Cassie姐姐一起看《PAW Patrol》新一季…”Angela没有去和Loki商量而是直接拽着Peter的衣角，“明天你们再来接我…”  
“你们要是放心的话，就让她留在我这里吧，我很会带孩子的。”见不得小宝贝难过的蚁人主动帮着Angela说情，虽然这不太合规矩，“我们房间住得也不算太远，有什么事我可以去找你们，哦那个…你们完全不用担心我会是个变态…”  
“不我们还是…”  
“好，那今晚就辛苦你了。”打断了Peter的执着，Loki和女儿对视着。  
一个笑里藏刀——晚上你不要哭着来敲门。  
一个天真烂漫——难得让我清净会儿吧…

回房后Loki去给浴缸放了水，出来的时候却没看到Peter的影子，绕了一圈透过窗户才发现他又去了泳池，夜深人静在水中发泄着过载的精力。  
Loki选择了下去找他。  
“今晚小魔头不在，你要是不累的话我们可以回房间慢慢运动…”在泳池边坐下，Loki对着正好游了一圈回来的人说，池水刚好没过小腿。  
“因为被温柔又乖的人吸引得蠢蠢欲动？”Peter将打湿的头发一把全抓梳到了脑后，眉睫却还都是闪烁着水光，“那样的Omega心动吧？”  
“还不错，味道也很甜…嘶…”  
话才说了一半，小腿最结实的部分被狠狠地咬了一口，全是肌肉的地方是实实在在的疼，牙印深可见血，但Peter之后去舔舐的举动却没有任何的缓解——舌头上还带着酒精的辛辣刺激。  
Loki瞥了一眼四周，离自己不远处果然有个空了的酒瓶。  
“酒后最好别游泳不知道吗？”  
“知道。”Peter双手搭上Loki的膝盖，一点点分开他的腿将自己挤进去，“我还知道酒后可以乱性。”  
酒店浴袍的腰带系得松散，随意的拨弄就敞开了底摆，柔软的衣料之下不再有任何遮掩躯体的东西。  
“我给你留了空间和时间，怎么不去和别人聊聊带孩子的经验？”下巴蹭擦在微微起了反应的性器上，Peter在对自己的不安刨根问题，“这么些年你要是腻了也正常。”  
“所以你在挽留我吗？”Loki手指插进Omega湿漉漉的发中，这突如其来的醋意他并不担心，自己对Peter是什么心境他明白就好，不过为平淡的婚姻生活增添一些情趣也无妨，“那位朋友看起来也像是常年缺少一个Alpha的滋润…”  
“可以尝试挽留你一次。”  
喝过酒的口腔温度要高一些，所以当Peter将还半梦半醒的性器含进口中的时候，温度的差异带来了绝妙的快意，很快就充分地坚硬起来，撑满了那张双唇单薄的嘴。  
“唔…”  
抓在Loki膝盖上的双手有些胡乱地用力，泳池里恒温的水也跟着动作而产生了波动，Peter实在难以吞下整根阴茎，不得不空出一只手扶握住了它的根部，口腔中充斥着和自己生活了数年的Alpha信息素的气息，融化着酒液一起撩拨起他的所有情欲，于是便耐下性子来服务口中的硕大，让唾液润滑了自己的口腔和柱身，尽力地含入更深抵在舌根处，因为刺激而收缩的喉间给予了Loki极大的快感也让Peter由于窒息感而湿了眼眶。  
期间几次被强烈的深喉弄得想要退出，却被Loki按住了脖子制止，Peter的生理泪水被迫越积越多，最后只能溢出眼角滑落，却不知在Loki的视角里这幅画面有多令人浮想联翩，自然也怪不得占有欲夸张的Alpha要在他口中射出来并看着他全部吞下去。  
“你在这里对我做这些事，不怕别人看到吗？”Loki脱下浴袍没入池中，托起Peter泛红的小脸擦去还残留的泪水，“最乖的蜘蛛侠小朋友和地球最大的威胁在上演泳池激情？”  
“让他们看吧。”搂住Loki的脖子，年轻的Omega轻盈地攀上男人的身子，线条完美的双腿死死缠住了Loki的腰，“看我是怎么样从根本上制止了地球的危机。”  
“靠色诱？”  
Loki微微仰起了脖子，任由他的Omega毫无章法地在他颈间留下数个印记，通通都是最显眼的位置。  
“就怕快要诱惑不了了…”舔弄着Loki性感的喉结，Peter双臂将男人搂得更紧，用自己胸口上的软粒磨蹭着对方同样的位置，只可惜先硬的还是自己，“你好像都不是很想要…”  
“你误会我了。”  
“…Loki…！”先前还振振有词的嘴现在只能发出诱人的呻吟，因为被又硬起来的性器突然顶入，“这么快又有反应了？唔…慢点…”  
“从根本上遏制你觉得我三心二意的愚蠢念头…”单手圈住Peter的腰将他压制，不给他逃离的可能，Loki挺动了腰送入全部的分身，水面也荡漾得更为厉害，“靠色诱。”  
“Loki…太…太深了…嗯…”  
直接就顶到了柔软的生殖腔口，酸软得Peter几乎脱力，唯独只有前面的粉嫩性器挺得笔直，被水流拍打着抵在Loki的小腹，也不知前端渗出的爱液是否已经被淹没…  
“能吃进去两个我的人还怕深？”Loki牙齿轻咬住Peter敏感的耳垂细细舔弄，说得含糊却又异常低沉惑人，“不管怎么做，你都和我第一次上你一样紧，谁会相信你生过孩子…”  
“但愿…你再过几年还是这么觉得…嗯…别顶那里…会射出来的…”反复戳刺腔口让Peter根本承受不住快感的递增，射精的渴望愈发强烈。  
该死的性别压制！每次都弄得自己好像性功能有问题一样…  
“哦对，射在水里就太没有素质了…”食指碰了碰Peter的阴茎前端，Loki注入了一丝法力进去。  
“你做了…什么…我感觉不太好…”顺着铃口进入的魔法让Omega感觉酥麻中融入了更多的酸胀和灼热，最末端像有一只娇小的触手在有条不紊地按摩。  
“上班太无聊，研究了一点能让你快乐的魔法～”  
“唔…Loki…好奇怪…你确定不会把我玩坏吗…嗯啊…”没有具象的法力在狭小的通道里磨捻得精密万分，Peter只感觉自己脸上的温度骤升，连耳朵都微微发烫，并非痛苦或不适，而是他此时此刻充斥情欲的大脑在给他发送一个“这些魔法很不错”的信号。  
Loki的脖子接收到了热量，来自于Peter深埋进他颈窝的脸，不管做多少次，还是会因为各种各样的理由而害羞不已，可爱得令他欲罢不能。  
“你想生对双胞胎吗？”托着掌中的臀，Loki轻轻地向两边拉扯，让自己的性器出入得更为肆无忌惮，顶弄着腔口的同时也在说着暗示性的话语，“那怀孕的时候肚子会更大哦，说不定还没有生产的时候就会有奶水了，上次没让你喂，双胞胎可就得你亲自来了。”  
“你怎么…嗯…确定自己能让我怀上一对…”侧头含住Loki的耳朵，Omgea夹杂着呻吟的反驳说得更是含混不清。  
“试试才知道吧？”  
他们紧密地拥抱在一起亲吻，水面之上一切看起来只是过于亲昵，而在晃动的水面之下，则是一场淫靡的交合，一对浑圆的臀不甘心地绷紧试图报复那根尺寸可怕偶尔插痛他的阴茎，来往停顿之间，也无法分清是谁先崩溃谁先高潮…  
Loki的魔法算是把这个精力无限的Omega治住了，人是他抱着回房的，而Peter不怕被看到他们做爱反而羞耻于被抱在怀中的扭捏样也让Loki觉得不枉此行。  
“我们回房间继续吧？”进入电梯，Loki逗弄着怀里的人，“你都还没有射出来哦~”  
“我错了行不行？放过我吧Loki…”  
“行啊，可是这么难得Angela不在，你真的不想好好在床上放肆一下吗？我好久没听到你哭着喊我了…”低头捕捉着Peter的目光，Loki眼里充满了期待和温柔，当然他隐藏了一丝狡黠。  
“不…不要了…”  
嘴上如是说着拒绝，但Peter加速起来的心跳早就出卖了自己的意志，他现在满脑子都是那些只有两个人的时候，他们疯狂做爱的场景，Loki的花样太多了，他无法否认每一次带给自己的无限快感以及两人契合的身体。  
“好，那就不要了，回去睡觉。”  
Loki干脆的承诺反倒是让Peter失落了起来，回去以后Loki还真的就帮他重新放好浴缸的水没有碰他。  
但那天的夜里，Peter还是遵从了自己的欲望和内心，把装睡的男人折腾起来，做了个天昏地暗…

次日清早，两个小姑娘抱成一团中间还夹着只变形的毛绒玩具，睡得可爱无比，Scott不忍心去吵醒她们，便默默去套间的厨房里给她们准备奶和早餐。  
“我们为什么要假装继续睡呀？”Cassie睁开一只眼睛戳戳同样已经醒了的Angela.  
“我爸爸们还没起来呢~”

 

彩蛋、Angela生病了

Angela生病的时候除了特别黏人，剩下的也只有胡搅蛮拆了。  
抽抽噎噎地堵在门口不让Peter出门。  
可是一个超级英雄总有他的身不由己，战斗集结的信号已经发出，他必须要奔赴战场履行他复仇者的职责。  
“爸爸出去给你买药好吗？”Loki无奈地只能开始用这些哄骗的理由，试图去抱回女儿让Peter赶紧走。  
“不要不要不要…”小姑娘摇着头打死都不从，生病的难受更加让她不愿意和Peter分离。  
Loki的领口已经被扯得凌乱不堪，一道道红痕浮现在锁骨周围他却似乎毫无感觉。  
“爸爸…呜…爸爸每次都丢下我…别人都比我重要…我不要爸爸走…”在Loki身上拼了命地挣扎，Angela胡闹起来的力气大得惊人。  
“你是想要Peter爸爸在家陪你吗？”Loki看着小公主眼睛都死死盯着Peter，心中有了个极不成熟的想法。  
“嗯…呜…”  
“那你去把我的盒子拿出来好吗？”将Angela安稳地放下来，摸摸她热烫的额头，Loki需要一点点时间来完成他的计划。  
“现在有两个方案，我替你去，你在家陪Angela，或者我变成你的样子在家骗她。”  
Peter总会在这些事上陷入两难，他从生下Angela开始就不是个时刻陪伴的角色，Loki心疼他所以包揽了所有的事情，然而随着Angela的逐渐长大，小女孩有了自己的心思，她渴望Peter更多的宠爱，也会嫉妒纽约市民抢占了她爸爸陪伴自己的时间…  
“就让我自私一次吧。”  
见Angela捧着盒子出来，Peter抬头对着自己的Alpha说得果断而坚定。  
“好。”Loki手中凝聚着魔法，他可以理解这个年轻人的无可奈何。  
“你理解错了。”按下Loki的手腕，Peter从女儿手中接过盒子递给他，“我来陪她。”  
两把匕首尘封了许久，Loki在取出它们的时候竟泛出点点寒芒满是杀气。  
“你也要小心点…我知道你不喜欢和别人合作，也不愿意听令于其他人…”  
“为了你我可以委屈一下的。”Loki吻了吻终于有些安静下来的小公主额头，也不忘去亲吻一下自己摆在心尖上的人，“好了好了，我又不是去送死，别唠叨了，说不定换我去很快就解决了。”  
Angela趴在Peter的肩上和门口的人挥挥手告了别，大哭大闹过后很快又被病痛开始报复，不安地在爸爸怀中乱蹭：“喝奶奶，睡觉觉…”  
“也就生病的时候会这么撒娇！”单手抱着小公主，Peter转身进了厨房，不太熟练地操作起来奶粉的冲调。  
Loki为他是真的放下了太多东西吧？这个邪神与他而言，是世界上最好的人。

我写这个的时候正好是看完蚁人2的首映，满脑子都是日朗爹……


End file.
